Infinitum: Volume II
by Mugen7
Summary: Second Volume of 'Infinitum'. After the recent display of their skills the three 'Unknown Rookies' take a further leap into their lives as Storm Riders. But with the return of former Riders who for unexplained reasons vanished from the AT world and the outbreak of Storm Rider activity that follows in their wake, how will the three youths tackle the up-rise? NOTE: AU Fiction.
1. Trick 12: Just another day

**A/N: *Sigh*, Well here I am again, and this time - as you can see - with the first chapter of the new volume. It's been about...just over 2 months I think since 'Volume I' was finished (still haven't polished every chapter). It was difficult to get back into the writing mood for 'Infinitum' solely - suffered from Writer Blues or whatever the term is for it - and instead I focused on a few one-shots for the time being - which one of my followers can vouch for - due to a few circumstances; moved out of home (Spread My Wings & Fly) so with my new living accommodations I my FanFiction time is limited (for the time being). Plus with the computer I'm currently using it doesn't have bloody 'Microsoft Word' - had to use 'SkyDrive' instead till I could get access to an _actual_ 'Word Document' - so that's a crying shame (T_T) so I'm stuck with it till I can invest in a laptop.**

**Buuuuuuu~t what'ya gonna do. Shit happens. Now I'll say this, in regards to updating it will be the same with 'Volume I' - I update when I update - and with my mind in shambles, courtesy of random ideas for 'Infinitum' and possible stories invading my head, along with the eccentric Air Gear forum (I'm looking at you _Elsmul_, and you too _Cloak of Shades_) that - let's face it - won't be ending any time soon, added with general stuff, it's gonna be kinda hard to stay on track with this volume. But I will do what I can and hopefully - due to the outbreak of ideas here 'n there - things will go a lot smoother with updates _and_ this volume will consist of more chapters than the last (I'm hoping to get around at least double but only time will tell).**

**Anyways that's enough drabble so lets just skip right to the chapter shall we.**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Air Gear - though apart wishes I did but I find owning such an outgoing and crazy Manga would be too troublesome (as Shikamaru would say) - I do not own any of the 'Jet Grind Radio' cast - though with the lack of character development and initial personality in the gaming series I can't help but get involved - but I DO take responsibility for the 'OCs' in this fiction. They are mine and _mine_ alone (except for one character I have joint custody over who currently resides in another 'Air Gear' fic).**

**All right, everyone clear, good! Now shut up and read XD**

* * *

**Trick 12: Just Another Day**

* * *

The most important kind of freedom is to be what you really are. You trade in your sense for an act. You give up your ability to feel, and in exchange, put on a mask. There can't be any large-scale revolution until there's a personal revolution, on an individual level. It's got to happen inside first.

- Jim Morrison

* * *

The empty silence had come to pass, and the sea of black began to fade.

That all too familiar feeling we get when our closed mind is spontaneously brought to the surface and awakened. Your senses slowly become in tuned with your surroundings and your awareness heightens.

Yep, the start to another day.

He slowly shifted his sprawled body from its disheveled state. Surprisingly he was not waking up to find himself on the floor, but that was more of an irregular occurrence that would happen every once in a while.

Most wouldn't understand for the life of them why unconsciousness was so meaningless when it came to keeping them in one place and would send them to the ground, waking up uncomfortably. But as for Mugen... the guy took it all in stride; if he woke up in bed, he woke up in bed and if he woke up on the floor, he woke up on the floor. No biggie. Well, actually, if he found himself waking in a place where he'd be left questioning the absurdity of the 'What, When, Where, Why and _How_'... then yes, there's a biggie.

Sitting himself up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, pinching the creases of his eyes to dig out sleep fragments and ruffling his untamed indigo hair he readies himself for the regular build-up of pressure in his chest that signaled the start of every morning -

"*YaaAAAAA~WN*"

Ah yes, the morning yawn, so nice it felt, with his teeth bared - his canines taking most of the attraction - and his tongue quavering in vibration as the yawn deepened in tone at the climax.

Now for the follow up; crick of the neck, massaging and breaking free of the stiffness that clutched him, stubbornly releasing its hold. And then he just calmly sits in the quiet of his room **(I mean who doesn't do that)**.

. . . . . . ** (Still sitting)**

. . . ** (Sti~ll sitting)**

. . .

_"KAAAAAAAW!"_

"Aarrgh..." grunting in vexation for the disturbance Mugen stands in aggravation as the "Damn Crow", had taken it into her own wings to once again play the role of alarm clock, and not just anybody's alarm clock, _his _alarm clock.

_'Just can't leave well enough alone, sheesh.'_

One arm over and the other under locking his fingertips behind his back into a hold stretching out his limbs for several seconds before switching over and repeating the procedure. After that he _now_ opens his eyes.

**(Yes that's right they were still closed till now, don't act so surprised)**

Grabbing two towels he heads off to leave his room to get himself sorted, however, before exit he turns around to a give a glance at the digital clock that sits on his bedside table.

**7:17**

. . .

Exit.

* * *

You ever get so absorbed in tiredness that when you wake up in the morning or any given time of day that you feel _so_ rejuvenated and relaxed that you just wanna stay wrapped up all nice and warm, and let the feeling sink in for a while longer. But all that gets shoved aside thanks to a thing we all know and like to call bodily fluids.

". . . . . .! Aaah crap."

* * *

"*Sigh*"

Clad in a towel with droplets and a fine sheen of water layering his body, drying his soaked hair before slinging the hair towel over his shoulder Mugen walks over to the sink to brush his teeth.

Close to finishing he receives a knock on the door.

*Spit* "Yeah."

"Morning piss bro." came the strained voice of Kaen from the other side, also catching the sound of, hopping.

Rinsing his mouth of the foamy substance and turning off the tap with a single flick he heads over to open the bathroom door being greeted by the oddly sight of a tattered, mildly tired and at the same time - not sure how this one works - full of life ebony-haired youth who shoots passed him and . . .

"...That's what happens when you sleep with all that water in your system." Mugen says closing the door behind him and walking off to go get dressed.

"Morning to you to."

* * *

Walking down the hallway wearing a dark blue sports jersey vest with black shorts - slightly longer than average length - white socks and his bandana tied around his left bicep he reaches the entrance to the kitchen gathering the scent of food that came from the opposite side. Opening the door he walks straight over to his seat dropping onto the chair taking in his uncle's ever prominent attire.

_'He loves that shirt _too_ much.'_ Noting the carmine coloured summer shirt the elder man chose to wear _always_.

It was like a treasure, one of a kind, but as a shirt. But then, that was the same for the midnight coloured garment he had tied around his arm. It was irreplaceable and he always kept it close to his person. He didn't take it in the shower with him though, no, couldn't have it getting wet. Except for when he needed to clean it – _by_ _hand_ – no way he was letting the washing machine, any and _all_ handle that. Though he had to admit that his uncle's shirt did look good, he even wondered if there was one similar in blue.

"And your love for the colour blue isn't obsessive in the slightest eh."

Okay he had him there. But he wasn't _that_ obsessed.

"Heh, morning unc'." Mugen speaks sending a smirk at the raven-haired male who sends one back.

"Morning Mugen, did you sleep well?" he asks, flipping through the pages of his newspaper before finding a topic that appealed to him.

"Yeah... till _someone_ decided to show up." he answers, scowling from hearing the sound of light flapping coming from outside, "Tsk" _'Don't you have anything productive to do.'_

"Morning guys." Kaen greets stepping into the kitchen sporting a matching outfit to his brother only with a red sports jersey vest.

The two seated males give their response; uncle with a simple "Morning" not having turned his eyes or head away from the paper and Mugen grunting his reply with the flow of food entering his mouth.

"Man I'm starving."

* * *

**INFINITUM**

* * *

**[Kintarō Residence]**

Elsewhere at the home of a father and his son both men sat in the quiet of their home feasting on the meal set out before them.

Taiga, as he devoured his food in large portions, had a lot on his mind.

A week had gone by since their unofficial **Battle** against the GGs down in Shibuya and an abundance of activity happened in the space of seven days;

Someone - narrowed down to two suspects - had the courtesy to upload footage of their relay on the **Parts war Forum (P.W.F)** and other Air Trek affiliated sites. This in turn earned the trio a startling amount of views not just in the nation but worldwide also, and they even received attention on the streets. Two days ago when the trio accompanied Taiga to get the final maintenance done on his ATs, luckily managing to salvage the wrecked pair, local Riders to Kansai had been observing them from up high and down low. Some showed quite a bit of praise and even recognition for their skills and overall performance seen from the previous week. Others weren't so friendly with their attentiveness, expressing scornful emotions and other dark looks mixed with caution, apparently seeing them as a threat that they'd have to be careful about how they approached the trio. Nevertheless the brothers were unfazed by it all. Wasn't the first time they dealt with such things, and it certainly seemed like it wouldn't be ending anytime soon that's for sure.

Another point down the line of the past week the brothers had received a message from the GGs - with winks and kisses from Gum to Mugen **(*sigh* Fan-girls)** - informing them of Onishima adding them to the Keisatsu's wanted list, affiliated with the GGs - which they now are - and were to be handled with 'EXTREME CAUTION!'.

**(You see that, my boys get 'EXTREME CAUTION!'. Badass XD)**

So long as the Keisatsu stayed within their jurisdiction then they were in the clear. Alas it wouldn't be a surprise if Onshima brought his boys down and confronted them just for grins.

Kaen was right when he said they'd get a headache. He could feel one coming on right now.

More news spoke of recent turf wars escalating in value within Kansai-chihō **(The Kansai Region)**, with the involvement of advanced Riders, said to be ranked **B-Class** mostly, who for unexplained reasons were inactive were now swarming the streets in an attempt to gain new or reclaim lost land.

Troublesome... I think not.

The biggest hit of all was the sight of his younger brother, Mugen, and the grand performance he gave. And it's no guessing game as to _which_ performance everyone was gossiping about.

Rumors...but word on the street was that various Riders had their eye on the Enigma. For what particular reason he didn't know but could venture a guess.

. . .

And speaking of Mugen, his mind started to replay the last thing his brother had -

"Taiga."

His train of thought was broken by his father.

There sitting across from him the Wild man, Kintarō Yūjirō, stared at his son with a fixed stare that reflected emptiness due to the pale complexity of his eyes. Leaning over the table - that seemed non-existent due to his large and overpowering frame - resting one muscular arm on the table top with the other placed on his lap.

"What troubles you that you cannot seem to finish your food boy?" he questions, rather forcibly and heavy in tone with his gruff voice. But he was in no way angry, just very intimidating, sometimes.

Taiga stared back with furrowed brows and a long hardened look of his own before breaking eye contact and continuing to eat his food.

His father laughed in a jeering way with his broad chest rumbling in echo.

"I notice you've been thinking a lot more than you usually did since you've been back."

Watching the lack of interest in his son's features he continues to speak whilst Taiga scarfs down his meal.

"Sooo much questioning. Hm-hm-hm, definitely inherited that from your mother." he muses with a wide grin.

This on the other hand earned him a response as Taiga had paused for a brief second.

"In fact..." lowering his head a tad bit and shutting his eyes, "The last time you were this questionable was when that-"

*Crack!*

The sound of shattered ceramic reverberated throughout the room as Taiga had crushed a bowl with a vice-grip leaving remnants of the dish and bits of food settled in his palm.

. . .

Both men sat in eerie silence. Seemed even nature herself pardoned everything for the two to allow the tension to pass.

*Breath in* . . . *Breath out*

Calming himself down Taiga finishes his meal, cleans his dishes and throwing away the broken dish and scrap bits of food he leaves the room without a word.

The Wild man chuckled before sighing. The boy had a temper; uncontrolled, aggressive and lethal. Yet, as it would seem, Taiga, during his 4 year absence had learned to control his temper with great progression. It took much to send the white-haired youth over the edge, a challenge if there ever was one now.

There was though, for future reference, one touchy subject that made the teen withdraw himself. The first time he had brought up the topic the youth had disappeared for over a month, and when he returned, he was a different person entirely, for better, or for worse. But regardless of that one will have to face hardships in life in order to grow and persevere if they are ever to move forward. And that he did.

"Yes... that you did."

The sound of footsteps sounded through the halls which began to lower in volume to the point that he knew Taiga had left the house.

The white-haired grown man turned to look out the window, his pale eyes peering at the open Sky. He patted the space on the floor next to him, light steps drew closer till his company rested by the side of his leg. His large, callous hand hovered before gently stroking the light brown fur of his feline companion with his index finger, eliciting a purr from the animal, waving it's tail in content for the treatment.

"Hmmm, another day."

* * *

**INFINITUM**

* * *

**[M.K Residence]**

"Back off."

"No chance."

"Know your place."

The comforting atmosphere had been varnished with fierce intensity enough to make a person cold sweat in utter fear of the scene. All three members of the household were in deadlock, careful and patient, for they would only get one chance.

Dead center of the table was a dish. And on that dish, a single, crisp, richly caramelized bacon steak that was both fine and large in quality. This was a rarity; six, two for each of them, and the seventh lay in wait for the final picking.

They say you should never challenge a starving beast – and for good reason – the family of three would kill for this last piece of meat. You could see in their eyes, ravenous.

Who would claim victory and leave satisfied. And who would be left in dissatisfaction, to lick their wounds and wait another day.

Everyone, stayed, _completely, still . . ._

_. . ._

***BANG!*** the table was sent flying, dishes tossed all around, and at the height of it all, the prize. All three took off and reached. There it was, so close to their grasp they could _just, grab it_. _Yes_. _That_ _delightful, marvellous, piece-of-_

* * *

**INFINITUM**

* * *

**[Shark Wreck - Shinjuku, Tokyo]**

Just outside its borders to the south of the busy commercialized administrative district an unattended site took refuge away from its neighbouring commutes. The large-scaled industrial landmark was cordoned off with metal fences and barricades however could still be breached.

The place was a steel jungle, the metal landscape homed to industrial water tanks - warn down and littered with streaked markings - were stationed at both ground and mid-level platforms. Water pipes with large circumference travelled all around the area and snaked themselves through other pipework and obstructions that were decorated with gashes and carvings along its metallic surface. Open stairwells that connected to a dozen platforms, and a steel frame of an unfinished building towered above the other settlements. And sets of stacked tires, locked around short iron pillars, were pinpointed at different sections of the zone. Plus as what could be seen very close up among the faded rubber material of the many tires, were cuts and reasonably large rips assorted all over.

The place was abandoned but still very much going strong and was _years_ away from crashing down, and it seemed no-one in a long time had stepped foot on the land. However, one person took solace in the uncharted territory, and the sound of Air Treks echoed throughout.

Sweat laced his body and his breathing had become rasp. Muscles ached under the strain and his mind was fatigued from the gruelling training session he immersed himself in. But he was far from finished.

"One... More... Time..."

Agito stood in the clearing with his gloved hands pressed to his thighs and collecting himself for another round. Wiping the dripping extract of sweat from his face with the collar of his white t-shirt he shakily stood straight with his head high, trying to get his breathing under control. The rush of adrenaline still coursed through his veins, enough in fact that his once pale skin became tinted red from the rush of blood circulating his system.

_**"Agito?"**_

"I'm good . . ." he spoke reassuringly to his sibling, Akito, who was keeping his psyche from shambling from being overworked, due the fact he had been training relentlessly for a long time now.

For hours he would come to this place to train and practice his techniques. Highly suited as the entire zone could endure his **Run**, and more, and being able to withstand everything he had it was with clarity that the young Rider had more motivation to tear the structure down as hard as he could.

Taking enough time to rest the blue-haired youth assumed a stance, one well used in the heat of the moment where one's senses sharpen and actions are committed through instinct. A stance that a fellow blue-haired Rider just so happened to be very familiar with.

Vanishing from his place on the earth Agito became airborne spinning in mid-air on his axis performing a **front-flip**. Nearing a full spin he threw his legs down together motioned in the form of a double **axe kick**, ATs rapidly accelerating and decelerating, twin parallel **shock waves** were fired simultaneously clashing against a tire roll within close proximity before the compressed waves dispersed. By that point Agito had dashed off coursing all over the area in a wild frenzy, weaving his way through and around obstacles agilely and with great agility.

Over by a safe distance - if there was one - a man sat coolly against a wall coloured in graffiti; a picture of a shark with 'SHARK WRECK' written along it in a red and grey colour scheme. The man had a lit cigarette poised in his mouth. The chain smoker had his long white hair tied back in a ponytail that draped over his left shoulder. He wore a white vest with lilac coloured jeans that were loose passed the shins, and dark brown boots.

He tilted his head to the left, then over to the right. His yellow eyes studying the intricacies of the object in his hands – an **IMI Desert Eagle Heavy Calibre Handgun** – It had style, it had finesse, and it had a _whole_ lot of power.

"Fucking beautiful." said Kaito, blowing out a stream of smoke before he turned his focus elsewhere.

He observed from the distance as Agito blitzed his way around the landmark refining his **Road**, and strengthening himself all in a carnal fashion.

He was quite surprised when he discovered the drastic change in his son's attitude a few years back, learning there and then that Akito had created a new persona, Agito, who was born from the trauma he experienced from how savage he had become as a Rider and the many lives he had damaged made the boy regress into the depths of his mind and let his, doppelganger, Agito, take the lead.

It was quite funny; he has two... sons, in one body. Where Akito was more obedient and, from back then, eager to learn from Kaito on how to ride ATs...the boy had a heart of gold. Always smiling, zealous, caring, determined, though still shy and timid. But he always did his best... to make him proud.

Then came Agito; now that boy was a handful; rebellious, short-fused, aggressive, and boy did he have a mouth. The number of times that boy said "Fuck" he did not know. But truthfully he really didn't give a flying fuck about the kid's language. He rather liked it, showed how different the two personas were. But just like Akito, Agito was a very determined kid and even though he had a rebellious streak, he'd still be obedient - when he wanted to be - and follow his orders whenever they were on patrol with the **Windstorm G-Men **along with their prime fighting force, **Black Rain**.

He snapped out of his musing when the sound of another **shock wave** flew across the Sky and made contact with a tire roll that was located on one of the higher platforms. The attack had enough force to shred the tires down the center but still held. But not before Agito fired another **Fang** from an angle, and the **shock wave** managed to detach the tires from its metal post.

"That's my boy."

* * *

**INFINITUM**

* * *

**[M.K Residence]**

"It's too soon for you two beat me."

Both teenagers sat in defeat as once again their uncle had bested them both. There he was, chewing, tearing, groaning and -

**"OKAY WE GET IT!"**

**(Don't break the fourth wall please)**

The brothers stood from their seats and left the kitchen trudging down the halls of their home emitting gloomy auras of failure.

The raven-haired man let out a satisfied burp. He gathered up the dishes transporting them to the sink to wash.

"You still have a ways to go." he said proudly, with conviction in his voice, his head held high, arms crossed and -

**(Music: Final Fantasy VII - Victory Fanfare [first 5 seconds])**

* * *

"You heard that... right?" Kaen asked as he and Mugen stood at the front doorway with wary eyes.

"Don't wanna know." Mugen replied dismissively.

The teens stood in place as they looked down at the objects in front of them trying to decide what to do for their morning activity.

To their left were two basketballs; one blue & black and the other red & black and two pairs of basketball shoes each with a same colour scheme that matched their own ball. They hadn't played much recently so it'd be good to let loose on the court again. Perhaps they'd get lucky and get into a Street Ball game or two.

To their right were two pairs of Air Treks propped up against the wall. Nothing but practice since the relay; they even began extending their sessions outside of the Urban Zone to practice their skills in the streets to get accustomed to handling themselves in different environments – which they could do just fine of course – but now with Air Treks they were handicapped more or less so it was a problem that needed fixing.

They both blinked several times.

. . . . . . . . .

**(Tough decision)**

"Both?" they said in unison.

**(Well... that was easy)**

Fitting on their ATs and packing their basketball gear in separate bags they left the house and made way to the usual spot, accompanied by the morning Wind,

"KAAAW."

Aaaaand Crow.

* * *

**INFINITUM**

* * *

**[Some time later, Urban Zone]**

His mind was one-track. Nothing else mattered except for the goal ahead. He charged forward without a moment's thought, lost in his senses and to the world around him.

He raced down the long open stretch with his body low, steering himself from one side to the other in a frantic manor if anything else; to the left side venturing down it in the nick of time before making a quick switch directing himself down to the right, then travelling dead center; another switch, but now opting for the right; a second through he span over to the left; double switch - right to left - lifting his body to assume full height but instead a full drive forwarding into a mad dash with his form lowered again.

Every action performed was wild, reckless, and almost simplistic. But there was enough agileness and speed that could mask the brute of his other implications.

Making a quick step he took off into the air; jumping in a high arc trajectory towards his goal. His right arm extended full length above his head.

As he glided the final distance, the warm air brushed against him, and held him elevated above the earth for what seemed like forever.

He was frustrated, alone, lost, angry... but above them... sad. The swirl of emotions messed him up right from the very core, and fighting against his need to suppress them as much as he could. But some managed to escape, influencing him, driving his every movement, enough to make him appear scarce, unapproachable, and frightening.

. . .

But right now he felt secure and calm as the breeze blew away his sorrows, helping him return to his normal self.

. . .

Gravity started to pull. Arm's length away he swung his extended arm down in a crescent arc and slammed down, smashing his weight against the goal that creaked under the weight of the force applied by his strength.

Now, he was back to earth.

. . .

Perking at the echoing sound ringing in his ears in spaced intervals that shortened gradually before coming to a complete stop.

"Dayum! That was pretty sweet yo."

Reacting to the voice he turned around to come face to face with none other than -

"Beat?" Taiga spoke.

"Whaddup senpai." said the redhead GG skating over to the white-haired teen.

"What are you doing here?" Taiga asked, perplexed by the younger teen's arrival and reason for being away from Shibuya.

"Well, I felt like getting away for a while." Beat answered absently, sending his attention elsewhere however Taiga believed there was more to his reason than just wanting to 'get away for a while'.

"But I'm surprised. I was just looking for a place to chill and wound up here. Then I see you rockin' your B-Ball stance and make that wicked dunk, man that was awesome." Beat said enthusiastically.

"Uh... thanks, wasn't much." said Taiga, not believing that his 'performance' was anything to show appraisal for.

"Dude ya kiddin' right. That last jump had to be at least like 8, 10 metres." Beat stated shrewdly after thinking over the point from where Taiga jumped and how much ground he covered.

"Is that all..." _'I've managed to go at least a little further than that before'_ not particularly impressed with the jump distance.

"SERIOUSLY!" Beat cried incredulously, and if not humored immensely by Taiga's meagre take on the info, "You dribble a basketball moving that fast taking a jump like _that_ all the while wearing your ATs and all you gotta say is, _'Is that all'_" speaking continuously without stopping, mimicking Taiga's sentence at the end.

". . . Pardon?" Taiga asked with confusion written all over.

"You did all that wearing your gears bro." The GG answered waiting for the older teen to answer back.

Blinking three times Taiga looks down to look at his feet to see, medium toned grey Air Treks with cobalt green secondary coloured areas and grey wheels.

Yep, definitely his.

"Ah... you're right."

"YOU DIDN'T NOTICE!"

* * *

**[15 minutes away]**

"Something wrong?"

Making eye contact with the ebony-haired youth beside him, receiving a questioning glance in suspicion for his reserved state. He shakes his head for 'no' then turns away from Kaen to face the path ahead and attends to more, constructive thoughts; debating which **Class **he should engage in next and possible places he could find Riders affiliated with his choice of rank.

It'd be boring for him to search for his competition, either from laziness or the actual fact he didn't know where the high ranking Riders took refuge were, there wasn't really much fun in it to seek them out. No... With all the Storm Riders who had a problem with him then they can put in the effort and come find him instead, and because he's _such_ a _nice_ guy, he'll make it easier for them to know his whereabouts. Question is, how would he go about doing that.

"*Sigh* What a drag."

Kaen, knowing he wouldn't get anything out of Mugen as to why he seemed so melancholic lately thought about what direction he too should take. Perhaps he'll make life easy for himself and pick at random from a hat.

"Not a bad idea." pleased with the method, simple and workable, he'd have to ask Oji to set up the idea so that it would be even more 'blind'.

"Kaa~w."

Looking up to the black Crow, seeing the Corvus poise herself on the updraft, letting the air current guide her in the given direction.

"Did you ever name her?" the Trickster inquired, contemplating on what a suitable name for their winged companion could be rather than speaking to her by an open conversation starter or a nameless call-out.

"Yozora." the blue-haired youth answered as he grinded along a rail, hopping off at the end of the length back onto the sidewalk.

_'Night Sky' _Kaen translated, turning back to the Crow and gave out a call, "YOZORA."

"Kaaaw." she answered happily, making a quick descent and stopping above the Tricker's head.

"Well I'll be." _'Think I'll call ya Zora for short.' _he decided, jumping onto a street bench, dismounting by a 180 spin jump landing backwards and weaving his feet in and out in a figure eight - double helix - motion, "Go see if you can get Mugen out of his funk." giving out a cry before flying over to the bluenette trying to grab his attention.

The streets were quiet still, and with that it made it more enjoyable taking their time to reach the Urban Zone, which they should've arrived at already but the teens opted for a different level of speed. A regular regime for them was that every other week - or time - when practicing in the Urban Zone they would ride there without the use of their motors, which were powered by AT batteries, and instead travel as if their Air Treks were normal Inline Skates.

Sometimes riding without the drastic speed was a lot better. After all that's how things used to be before Air Treks were fully issued, and although people may acknowledge this small fact no matter how slight it may be, not everyone follows it despite agreeing with it.

"Feels nice." losing himself in his thoughts, thinking that life outside the fast lane can be just as gifting.

* * *

**[Urban Zone]**

"Almost had ya that time."

Challenging Taiga to a _friendly_ race had inevitably morphed into a semi-frenzy. Non-stop, like their first time the youths raced several laps in a manic rush. The results of each lap came down to narrow tiebreakers ending altogether in the same way.

"If you say so." Taiga droned, stretching out his muscles, sitting down at one of the benches with Beat joining him soon after, "How're the gears?" he asked looking down at the GG's new ATs.

A similar bold appearance to his previous ones only now the 'boots' were full black with a metallic grey base. Each Trek had a single yellow band fixed around the 'boot' just above ankle height that ran across the back. Across the front were single light blue lines. Light blue katakana that read "bii-to" was printed on both sides each 'boot', and to finish light green wheels with a thin red ring on them.

"They're doing great man, I managed to get some high-end parts for these bad boys." removing one of his ATs and displaying in front of Taiga, "New shock absorbent cushioning system to better suit my **Run** along with moulded padding lined throughout the interior to reduce the strain on my feet, plus the guy hooked me up with some elasticized support for my ankles." flipping it now upside down, "The wheels are all-round traction controlled but with just enough high traction to give me more grip on sharp turns." fitting the single AT back on as he ends his update.

Taiga wasn't much of a theoretic of mechanics but inside he was thanking Beat for explaining his upgrades in a simple manner. If anything the GG was just as vacuous as him when it came to certain subjects. After all Taiga was more a practical guy than a theoretic.

"So where'd you get your tune up Big-T?" Beat inquired announcing the white-haired youth by a nickname he chose for him, which was thought of on the spot.

"An acquaintance from Osaka." he answered straightforwardly, adding nothing more to the answer.

"HEY" in response to the distant call the two teens nod in acknowledgement to the arrival of the remaining two brothers, and Yozora.

"Not that it isn't a great to see ya again but, what are you doing here in Kansai? It's like at least a 5 - 6 hour journey from to Tokyo to here." spoke Kaen dropping his bag off by the occupied bench.

"Decided to get out of Kantō for a while. It's rare that I go anywhere outside the region and I've been meaning to chill in Osaka for sometime now." answered the red-headed Rider, catching glimpse of Mugen who started dribbling a blue & black basketball down to the nearby court on the opposite end of the zone, "What went and riled him up?" whispering to the Trickster, curious on the blue-haired teen's serious expression.

"Don't mind him." Kaen spoke in a levelled tone, "He's had his head up in the clouds this past week, gotta be thinking about something important" _'Nothing mad I hope.'_ he thought looking at his brother on the other side, hoping he wouldn't do something drastic at some point, but considering the teen's tendency to be rash he wouldn't be all too surprised, _'You sure know how to make a brother worry Mugen.' _was his closing thought.

Mugen was still as much as a mystery to Beat as ever - you can't know someone inside-out with the push of a button - and he wouldn't be wrong in assuming that everyone associated with the Enigma thought the same thing as he did.

They weren't friends, just fellow youths who have a pension for freedom. Yet the guy gave off a sensation; he was like a magnet, pulling you to him that signified curiosity, making you want to get to know the guy beneath that lazy and apathetic shroud, _'Kami knows Gum would _love_ that.'_

"UP FOR A ONE-ON-ONE LATER?" Kaen called out as he skated over to the opposite end with Taiga.

"PASS." sprinting down the court dribbling the ball at a quickening pace.

He also gave off a repelling effect, one that made you wary of him and want to stay clear of the Enigma for he could - from many perspectives - become trouble.

"Hey." snapping out of his musing by the ebony-haired youth who pointed over to the skating section, offering him to join.

"Sure." accepting the invite and following in the teen's trail.

But for those who wanted to associate with the Enigma, it would be at their own risk,

And a risk, he didn't mind taking.

* * *

**INFINITUM**

* * *

**[1 hour 27 minutes later, Shark Wreck]**

"Fuck, I'm spent . . ."

Completely burned out Agito lay sprawled out on one of the mid-level platforms letting his body cool down and mind ease.

For a long time he had worked on building up his stamina with intensive endurance training. The biggest flaw to their shared body was its physical form. As lethal as it is, it was just as frail in every aspect. He had made progress with his physical conditioning but it was still nowhere near up to the required state where it could handle his abilities without easily giving out under the stress he received when using a **Fang**. 2 to 3 fully charged **Fangs** was all he could manage in his current state - which would take up most of his energy as opposed to weaker versions - and any more attempts at using full-powered ones and he'd surely screw up the **Run** ratio **(0-MAX-0)**. However albeit to that fact they were a lot more easier to handle now, but again 2 to 3 _fully _charged was his limit.

"Bullshit . . ." shutting his eye, remaining motionless in his position except for the shallow heaving of his chest.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt so motivated to train. Regardless of people's opinions of him - thinking that the young Rider only rode to commit violence - Agito loved to ride. He couldn't help it if his style was carnal, that's just how he is, embracing his nature, and if others are gonna bitch and wine like a bunch of fucking wusses then "They can go fuck themselves." He wasn't going to change and had no intention of doing so to change people's view of him.

It was partly the reason why he - dare he say it - had no friends, due to his violent and eccentric nature.

_**"What about me?"**_

"That ain't the same Akito . . ." he voiced, feeling a frown come from his counterpart. while there was a friendship somewhere between the two it was more a sibling based relationship above anything else. Not to say siblings can't be friends but just because there's a relation doesn't mean friendship is involved within the equation, nor does it mean there's hate either. It was just, neutral.

"*Sigh*" shaking off the thought he focused back to what was actually the focus of his internal notion; with the increase of 'decent' Riders showing up again meant that he would finally have some decent competition and actually _enjoy_ his **Battles** again rather than indulging the dead sense of accomplishment that came with his 'victories'. Luckily his skills never tarnished due to the lack of challenges as there always came obstacles to overcome; when on patrol with Kaito, **Windstorm G-Men **and **Black Rain** activity was always present. Every so often he'd get a slither of excitement from the Riders who fought him. A shame as the feeling never lasted long.

"But now things are _finally_ starting to look up again." reaching up to the Sky with one hand, smiling as he revelled in newfound excitement.

With the inactive Riders making a comeback, came three new opponents. Three new rivals to gauge against; Kaen, Taiga, and Mugen, 'The Unknown Rookies' - as they were referred to as - were going to liven up things, big time.

"More fucking fun for me."

* * *

**INFINITUM**

* * *

**[Kyoto]**

It was times like this that he would reflect back on it all; his youth, his achievements and shortcomings; his constant activeness, his encounters and interactions with those he'd met. In short, his life.

Old age will do that to you. From one perspective the older you get the faster time goes. It seemed like it was only yesterday that Mugen and Kaen, his two beloved nephews, were overzealous little kids who couldn't sit still for no longer than it took for him to come to the decision that he would vacate to the streets through the many walks he'd take, even to this day still. The boys were very animated - even now - always out and about going their merry way, running through the streets with smiles on their faces. Where ever they went they would always run. They even had the stamina for it to, which, would appear quite odd or abnormal to some people, but for him it was a sign of the vast amount of energy they had. It wasn't weird in the slightest from his view point - nothing in life, this world, made much sense - though he could understand the various opinions on the matter. The boys' abilities never really matched their age, which he could understand considering . . .

From another perspective old age gives you _a lot _of free time to go about your business and do whatever you feel like doing. In contrast to the first point time seemed to slow down, different times for different individuals he believed.

Since it felt as though time would take its time today he chose for his outing he would pass by some of his favourite places spending a _good_ amount of the time he had in each location he visited. And seeing as he was close by to one of his favourite spots already it settled for the first visit.

But before he'd lose himself in the mellowness of his enjoyment, there was one thing that needed to be dealt with first.

"Come out."

Hearing the sounds of a heaving sigh in the background his follower emerged from the hiding spot behind a market stool.

"After all these years your senses are still as sharp as ever." watching as a smartly dressed man dramatically waltzes over to him with his head low, stricken by how poorly he hid himself.

"Rinta . . ." the raven-haired man spoke in recognition to the all too familiar man advancing towards him.

Dropping his facade, placing one hand in his pocket with the other firmly atop his black bowler hat, he stops himself a metre away from his long time fellow acquaintance, "I could never hide from you now could I, even that big brute managed to force me out." raising his head a few inches so his shaded eyes were visible enough.

Why was he not surprised to see this man standing in front of him?

"No grey hairs yet, that's a good sign. Glad to see you're looking healthy, considering you smoke."

It's because as much as a mystery this shrewd individual is, it was only a matter of time, before he'd make himself known again.

"So Kiryu, how've ya b'n?"

* * *

**You either luv it or ya h8 it, meh. Still please review and constructive criticism is well advised (just don't make it make me want to hurt you. Just kidding -_- )**

**Till then,**

**Keep Trickin ;)**


	2. Trick 13: A Night on the Town

**Trick 13: A Night on the Town**

* * *

They had tried the whole team-play routine, and despite the struggle they had in the end come out on top. But should it have been portrayed as a team effort; the reality was that there was none what so ever. Nothing but independence, fighting for one's self, or perhaps, for the sake of another?

Still it was now time for them to go their separate ways and act of their own accord till otherwise. After all, going solo was part of the memo.

* * *

**[Osaka - 19:00pm]**

Amidst the high buildings of the early night he hurdled his way across the towered structures of the vast metropolitan landscape.

First night riding solo – It would stay this for as long as they consisted of three. He didn't mind so much in all honesty, obviously in his view it didn't seem likely that they would ever become an _actual_ team. Supporting each other with the occasional assists yes, but working as a team, hah, it just didn't sound right. In fact it sounded so funny to him because it made so much sense; Taiga may be willing to become a team player but with his chaotic form it wouldn't be worth it. Mugen would complain about working together being pointless and that their fights wouldn't last long. As for himself he was for all the above but not without a second opinion; while the act itself could take them far beyond the standard format and revere them as a challenge of the highest difficulty, it could just as easily cause a major set-back for their morale, and that is something neither of them need _and_ want. So yeah, independence is the best way to go, and speaking of ways to go, he didn't have a flying clue.

"Aargh, hmm, *sigh*" for about half an hour he's been riding around aimlessly, hoping soon to find some sort of sign that would lead him in the right direction, "And here I thought scouting up high was the way to go, sheesh." he moaned as he didn't seem any closer to finding an opponent for tonight, Kaen perches himself on the edge of a building struck by the emission of brightly green neon light from the attached billboard, narrowing his focus further out into the distance trying to get a fix on any form of irregular activity.

"Perhaps I should've waited a bit longer before coming out."

* * *

**[Flashback - M.K Residence - 15:30pm]**

"So these folded slips of paper each have a **Class** written on them?" Taiga asked receiving a nod from Kaen, "And there are several copies of each?"

"Yep." answered Kaen, he and the other two youths standing around a black cowboy hat held up by the ebony-haired teen, "Only from **F** to **C**." he states.

"Why?" Mugen drawled, veining a look of slight annoyance at his younger brother expecting him to have a very good explanation for his decision.

"Because jumping straight for the advanced **Classes** would be stupid at our current level." Kaen answered nonchalantly, jutting the slips of paper to shuffle them more.

"We're gonna have to go against them anyway." yawning out whilst rubbing the back of his neck, "All this does is delay the inevitable."

"Wouldn't you rather be safe than-" cutting off his sentence when the sound of his crux came to light added with the dry looks his two older brothers gave as they waited for him to think carefully about what he was about to say.

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head at his lack of sense, "Right . . ." they had travelled the world, been in more dangers than the average person would ever have to experience, nearly - though not even close - had one of their own shot down by a crazed cop not long ago, and not to mention they were now partaking in one of - if not _the _- most dangerous sport ever and he had the gall to _imply_ that it would be better to 'be safe than sorry'.

"Point taken,"

**(FOOL)**

"But we ain't gotta rush, why not just take it slow."

"Whatever." said Mugen reaching into the hat and picking out his 'choice', "...**D**." he announced in a flat tone.

Taiga went next making his draw, "...**F**."

"...**E**, not bad." said Kaen placing the hat on the kitchen table, "Well this is it." holding out his fist to Mugen and Taiga widely grinning in excitement, "Let's have some fun."

"Tch, that's my line" said Mugen chidingly letting his wolfish grin break through.

Taiga's own grin said all it needed to, all three of them now joining in a three-way fist bump.

"Show time."

**[Flashback end]**

* * *

He could've made life easier for himself and made a call-out on the **P.W.F**. Kami knows why he didn't do so - giving a mental slap for not thinking to do it - however relying on the forum every time would be boring (he only used it to check updates). Searching the old fashioned way was a better preference, plus he'd been gone for three years, he wanted to re-trace his roots.

*bzzz...* clocking on the electronic buzz he scans the area before locking onto a fast moving blur travelling along the opposite buildings.

"Bingo."

* * *

**[Elsewhere - Namba Parks, Osaka]**

Namba Parks; a large vicinity, well known as an office and shopping complex. Even with the urbanization a lot of greenery nourished the area; from groves to trees, lawns, rock clusters, ponds, streams, and waterfalls all levelled the outspread terrace. Highly visible within the settlement, a tall skyscraper - 45 stories (149 metres) in height - with 120 tenant shopping malls and a rooftop garden. Park Tower in all its glory.

Mugen traversed through the carved canyon-like path that resided beneath the park. The underground, filled with retail, entertainment and diners. He was a little skeptic about how quiet it was down below because even at this hour there should be more people journeying through the under-pass. He had passed a few people along the way and could hear voices that reached further in. Yet as he got closer the voices grew quieter until there was no sound given.

He continued down the same route when he stepped into a clearing. An empty intersection that split three ways, the only source of light came from above where the natural light of the Sky shone down into the wide crevasse where the surrounding upper buildings parted.

*Sniff* ". . ."

"Well, well, well, looks like we got ourselves a big one boys." shouted a voice from the dark, mixed in with the sound of numerous Air Treks circling the venue unseen.

Mugen just kept himself quiet and observed; there were eight of them in total, seven of which were circling him. They ranged from 5'7 to 5'9 in height he guessed, all wearing dark outfits to blend in with the darkness. Eight against one, he liked those odds - number-wise - though what mattered to him more was how well they would put up a fight.

"We weren't expecting to see one the, prestige rookies again so soon." spoke the leading voice again from his whereabouts.

As expected, they knew of him.

"You 'n your boys put on one helluva show the other week. Seriously I mean it, not bad for a couple of, hatchlings."

They acknowledged his (their) skills, jokes aside.

"But don't get too ahead of yourself now." said owner of the voice emerging from the shadows dressed similarly to the remaining seven Riders, "Let's see how well you do against us in combat."

And just like every other Rider out there, they wanted to beat him down, great.

Heaving a sigh followed up by a yawn feeling naturally tired as he always is still in the process of waking up as he'd taken a nap earlier in the day before ending up where he is now, he takes another look at his odds, clicking his tongue in dread for the outcome of this soon to be, skirmish.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt. At least we don't have to come to any sort of agreement since it's obvious what type of **Battle** this is, so let's see what you can do to satisfy my boredom." pocketing his hands in his jacket, "Whenever you're ready."

The leader of the group gave out an oppressive smirk, not liking the Enigma's quirk, "We'll see how relaxed you are when your head is caved into the ground." bristling when Mugen kept up his casual attitude and not getting any response irked him further, "You asked for it. TAKE'M DOWN!" the man shouted jumping back into the darkness and the Air Treks of the seven Riders increased their acceleration.

Mugen continued to wait till one of the Riders dashed out from the darkness at his left side narrowly cutting passed him and back into the dark over on the right. Then another Rider mimicked the previous, cutting passed him only this time from behind and jumping over him heading back into the darkness ahead of him. Not flinching at all from their fakes he patiently stood through the ordeal as all the Riders came at him at different timings continuing not to actually land solid hits on him but instead just narrowly brush by him. He may not be one hundred per-cent book smart - which there is nothing wrong with - but he was very astute when it came to combat, as well as sports. The moment he noted the Riders circling him in the dark he'd already caught on to their tactic and the constant 'assaults' just proved him right even more. A mixture of consistent drives done independently or in number which was used to rattle his attention. The purpose of their foreplay was to set him up; because they were all dressed accordingly and similar in height and were all moving fast at different high speeds - which is the key point here - it was to create the illusionary effect that one person alone was present and then he would have to pay extra close attention to figure out which of them was the real one, when in actuality should it already reach the point where the victim would forget, there were still several people from the start. And should the victim become too absorbed in his/her study, added with the paranoia and increased frustration caused by the illusionary effect, the victim would eventually become vulnerable enough where the Rider could deal critical hits thus ending the fight.

"Seen it." he said dryly with a dazed expression present on his face. Would this have been any other person then he may be interested to see how he or she would break free of the trap. But because Mugen was already familiar with such an approach this had no effect on him at all.

"What's wrong rookie, scared shitless." one of the Riders taunted amusing Mugen just a little (trash talk, classic).

From the flurry one of the Riders hidden charged at him 'making', Mugen step over to his left, then followed another Rider who sped towards him swinging his left elbow forward aiming for Mugen's head.

_'Amateur.'_ catching his attacker first by spinning clockwise and striking the man's temple with the point of his own elbow, sending the guy to hit the ground and lay lifeless.

A chorus of Air Treks braking resounded as all the Riders came to an abrupt stop, silence now filling the area. They watched their teammate with shock and how the blue-haired rookie started poking the floored Rider's face with his finger before standing up and turning to no-one in particular.

"So who's next?"

* * *

**INFINITUM**

* * *

**[Meanwhile - M.K Residence]**

Sitting alone in the kitchen of his home smoking a cigarette, the foggy wisps being extracted from the room by the circulating air, pulling the white clouds outside the open window.

*Inhale . . . Exhale* tapping the length of the cigarette over a ceramic ash tray knocking the burnt shriveled crisps into its center. He brought the burning stick up to take another drag, but midway he stopped, his mind focused on other things, like what had transpired two days ago.

He knew Rinta would show himself again. It was only a matter of time. In the past the man always had something to discuss with him and his friends of old. However, this topic that was heavily connected to another wasn't something he wanted to discuss. Especially as to whom it revolved around.

* * *

**[Flashback - Two days ago - Kyoto, Ryōan-ji(Zen garden)]**

"It's been a long time since I was here. _The Temple of the Dragon at Peace_, fitting name wouldn't you say." spoke Rinta looking out into the setting holding his hands out made into a makeshift frame.

"You said those exact same words when we came here for the for first time years ago." Kiryu replied seated cross legged on the wooden surface of the veranda with his hands joined together.

"So I did." switching his focus between the large stones that nestled on the flattened gravel surface, "It's said that only fourteen of the boulders are visible at one time, and _only_ through attaining enlightenment can the fifteenth be seen." Rinta spoke knowingly in his small lecture, his words sounding to have a depthful meaning to them, "Tell me Kiryu, do you know what the historian of this garden said what the garden itself symbolizes?" he asked rhetorically.

With his eyes closed the raven-haired male firmly gave his response, "The garden does not symbolize anything, or more precisely, to avoid any misunderstanding, the garden of Ryōan-ji does not symbolize, nor does it have value of reproducing a natural beauty that one can find in the real or mythical world. I consider it to be an abstract composition of 'natural' objects in space, a composition whose function is to incite meditation."

Rinta nodded twice before countering, he knew Kiryu knew the answer but it was always good to hear the man speak; he sounded so knowledgeable and wise, even when they were younger his words often spoke well above his age - like himself - a shame really now that he thought about it, would've been spectacular to have a partner or rival in the science department like Kiryu, yes... a shame indeed, "Researchers propose that the implicit structure of the garden is designed to appeal to the viewer's unconscious visual sensitivity to axial-symmetry skeletons of stimulus shapes."

"Always have something scientific to add don't you." said Kiryu rolling his eyes unsurprised by the man's choice of reply.

"Of course, I'm a scientist, it's what I do." grinning at his long-time friend.

"Is there a meaning behind all this chatter." facing Rinta with a stoical expression.

"Perhaps." rubbing the stubble on his chin in thought along with hearing an 'I thought so' from Kiryu, "Perhaps not. What, we can't have a friendly normal chat without there having to be some sort of involvement."

"There's _always_ something involved when it comes to you Rinta." earning a mock distressed look from the man, "Now tell me, what is your reason for being here?" Kiryu voiced giving the man a sharp look wanting no more runarounds and to get straight to the point.

**(Music: [Bleach] Burden Of The Past - Shiro Sagisu)**

**. . . . . .**

**. . . .**

"Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?" Rinta asked, calm and expectant with his question, all trace of his enthusiasm long discarded.

He knew what the scientist was referring to. It was a critical topic that needed to be discussed whenever the time called for it, or when something happened that the topic _needed_ to be brought up for future sake.

"Other than the level of maturity which I expected, no..." he answered, obscurely, which did not go unnoticed by the scientist as he urged him to continue, "He's mellow... as in he's experienced more than he should, or what we would've liked for him to. His body language says one thing but his eyes tell an entirely different story. Those aren't the eyes of a boy Rinta, a seventeen year old one at that." taking a deep breath and calming his nerves before speaking again, "Is there something I should know about." it wasn't a question, but more of a demand, mixed with anxiousness.

"Nothing for now." Rinta said removing his bowler hat and placing it next to him on his left, his shaded eyes downcast.

"Do _they _know?" the raven-haired male inquired.

"No. I needn't say anything to them."

"They have a right to know Rinta."

"I know. The last thing I want to do is cause worry. Me not saying anything will surely raise suspicion however they know as well I do, as should you, that it is inevitable. *Sigh* But we still have time."

Both men looked out into the gravel, sitting in silence as they needed a moment to themselves.

. . .

"It's like it's being relived again through him." said Kiryu quietly.

"Makes sense, no matter how one may not want it to." said Rinta scratching his head.

. . .

"Don't worry Kiryu. Everything will be fine."

**[Flashback end]**

* * *

"That's what you always say." pressing the bud of the cigarette into the dish feeling no need to smoke anymore.

That man had a nag for being right, and it was quite daunting to, for not once since he's known the shrewd and mysterious man, has he ever been wrong.

. . .

Especially, when it came to . . .

* * *

**INFINITUM**

* * *

**[Dōtonbori, Osaka]**

Kaen had pursued his target all the way into Dōtonbori, a large-scale single street that ran parallel with the canal that resided between Dōtonboribashi Bridge and Nippobashi Bridge. And just like the cityscapes of Osaka the substantial site of Dōtonbori was too brimming with colour and entertainment all around.

He landed on one of the building rooftops and surveyed the area below where the long street was, jam-packed with pedestrians all huddled up amongst themselves going in directions opposite from the other.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Spinning around the ebony-haired teen comes face to face with none other than the owner of the voice and his target.

A young women, rather tall - standing at 5'7 - and dark-skinned. Her hair short and white, eyes maroon in colour and her lips glossed in teal coloured lipstick. The young women wore a black cut-off sweatshirt that advertised some midriff, displaying her toned abdomen and curved sides. Around her neck was a green checkered scarf that reaches down her back. Black fingerless gloves, cream coloured pants that fit snug around her hips, and full black Air Treks with a grey checkered pattern and teal wheels.

The women gave Kaen a raised brow waiting for him to speak.

"Oh I was just out and about till something fetching caught my eye. So I wondered if my fellow Rider would be interested in a race." he told, smirking deviously at the mocha-skinned beauty in front of him.

Said beauty brought her right hand up and ran her fingers through her white locks, "Hm~ I dunno, it's getting awfully late, and I'm quite tired." smiling at the young man before her cheekily, "Beside, you came all this way just to see little ol' me and ask for a race. I don't even know your name," leaning forward placing both hands on her hips, "Is it not customary for the man to introduce himself first upon greeting when in the presence of a lady."

Oh he liked her, cheeky alright, and the girl had spunk, "Heh-heh, true, where are my manners." placing his right hand on his chest, left arm brought around behind his back and bowing down, "Thy name is Kaen, and yourself milady?"

The girl muffled a laugh at the teen's antic but decided to play along, curtseying for her introduction, "Jazz, it's a pleasure to meet you good sir."

"Likewise." both teens standing back at full height again, "So how about it?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, you gonna make it worth my time Hotshot?"

It was funny to hear that nickname again. she was the second girl to call him that - In Japan anyways - and the recurring trait was that it was always women who said it.

"I'm sure I can make this race worth your while." he replied turning away from her, facing the long distance ahead of him.

Jazz did the same and moved herself so that she stood 3 metres from his side, "What are the stakes?"

". . . I'll think about it after, you know what you're betting?" he asked, receiving a slow nod from the girl, "First one to pass Nipponbashi Bridge wins." revving up his ATs along with Jazz as they were about to get the race under way.

* * *

**BATTLE**

**E-CLASS: HURDLES**

**KAEN VS JAZZ**

* * *

Ready in anticipation as they waited to get started and make a quick dash for the other end. Most commonly in **E-Class Battles** Riders would have to upscale buildings before travelling the roof distance then descend back down to the ground and repeating the procedure till either reached the end first. As of now though the circumstance were different; the gaps between each building were much shorter compared to other layouts, so the act of riding down a building was neither required until they reached the last one. Quite large but gaps were sizable that Kaen and Jazz only need to make straight jumps across at each interval which gave the course more the feel of an actual hurdles race.

_'I can't afford to let up for even a second against this guy.'_ Even though he had struggled Jazz saw how Kaen managed to turn the tables when he raced the blonde GG several nights ago back in Shibuya. Heck, to her him struggling wasn't that much of a deal, in all he was doing fine in his set until they made the switch back at the terminal. Given more time and Kaen would become an even greater challenge in the future. His natural talent was exceedingly high for him to be seen as your average green horn, and the fact that he has and affinity for one the eight **Roads** _already_, wasn't exactly pleasant for most. Definitely, the rookie was not someone to be underestimated, _'But still I hoped that I'd get to **Battle** him... I'm getting excited, I think I've got Goosebumps.'_

"Here it goes."

* * *

**[Jet Set Radio]**

**(Music: Funky Radio - B.B. Rights)**

**. . . . .**

**. . .  
**

**. . .  
**

**. . .  
**

**. . .  
**

**. . . . .**

**"THIS IS YOUR VERY OWN GUERILLA BROADCASTER,**

**JET SET RADIOOOOO!**

**USE THIS CITY AS YOUR CANVAS AND PAINT US SOME VIBES FROM THE STREET!**

**WE'RE COMING TO LIVE FROM THE HIGH-LIGHTIN' DISTRICT OF DOTONBORI WITH A RACE FOR YO EYES TO SEE!**

**MAKE SURE THOSE LENSES ARE PEELED WIDE,**

**AND SEND ALL GARBAGE TO THE SIDE,**

**COZ YOU DON'T WANNA MISS THIS RIDE!"**

* * *

**3**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**1**

**.**

**GOOOOO!**

* * *

*sssSSS-* Kaen and Jazz discharged and sped off at full force trekking down the length of the first rooftop before leaping off into mid-air and landing onto the next roof and dashing onward.

Jazz was doing well in keeping up her pace and handling it as their overall speed was slowly increasing at a progressive rate. Her speed was very good, if a comparison had to be made between her and the blonde GG then Jazz was surely faster out of the two from an initial standpoint. Plus the dark-skinned teen's handling on her jumps was done very well in fact; from the start she had immediately thrown herself into a rhythm. Depending on how fast she approached the end of a building she would time a her jumps to a count.

_'Five, six... five, six, seven...'_ to the count, before hitting the end she made a quick step then jumped across the open gap landing safely, her balance firm and stable, following with a kick-off getting herself back into a count yet again.

_'One, two... One, two-'_ *Jump*

* * *

**[Jet Set Radio]**

**"ALMOST HALFWAY AND INTO THE FRAY!"**

* * *

_'One, two, three-'_ *Jump*. . . . . ._'One, two, three-'_ *Jump*. . . . . ._'One, two-'_ *Jump*. . . . . ._'One, two-'_ *Jump*

Concentrating, staying focused, eyes ahead, keeping count, sustaining her rhythm and becoming in-tuned with it.

* * *

**[Jet Set Radio]**

**"SHE'S RIDIN' HARD AND SHE'S RIDIN' SMART,**

**S'RIGHT GIRL KEEP DOIN' WHAT'CHA DOIN'**

**STEP TO THE BEAT**

***Tap - Tap***

**STEP TO THE BEAT**

**.**

**STEP TO THE BEAT**

***Tap - Tap***

**STEP TO THE BEAT"**

* * *

Olympic Hurdlists needed to be fast, not just physically but mentally. They needed to be equipped with a sharp sense of timing in order to make successful strides. Most don't _really_ seem to understand just how crucial it is to get the timing right. Hurdles are a very rhythmic race so you need to be astute in order to make the strides. You have to practice and practice and practice so that it becomes easy. That isn't to say that the succession rate is 100%, even the best sometimes screw up, anything can disrupt the person's flow and deny them a chance of redemption, because as soon you clip that hurdle - or for our two Riders, the edge of the roof - then it's game over. And falling down in between the buildings would cause and even greater defeat for the misfortune.

* * *

**[Jet Set Radio]**

**"SO INTENSE,**

**GOTTA BE FLY,**

**WANNA MAKE THE FENCE,**

**KEEP Y'SPIRITS HIGH!**

**KEEP IT CALM,**

**RIDE YOUR BEST,**

**GOTTA GET THAT HEAVY,**

**OFF YO CHEST!"**

* * *

She kept herself going, kept pushing herself further and further, doing all she could to make herself go faster and faster to get as far ahead as she possibly could. But her effort seemed naught, for her opponent, Kaen, was in full stride and was increasing the gap more and more with each passing moment.

He was fluent, controlled, consecutive, never before has she seen a Rider move the way Kaen did right now. It was clear how far he was set out from others. The way he motioned his body for the jumps - before and during - the way he maintained himself both on the ground and in the air with the consistent switching of movements plus the fact that his speed was getting higher. This level of experience was adverse to her. She couldn't understand how he did it.

This... was it like his race against the blonde GG where he managed to pull a lucky win out of the hat... though calling it lucky would be pretty irate of her, because no matter how she looked at it he had managed to do the impossible back then when it seemed assured that he was going to lose. No, he didn't make the impossible happen because he was lucky; he made the impossible happen because he could make it happen.

Perhaps he, right now, was ignorantly gaining experience as the two of them raced, which for most it would be inconceivable to learn how to engage and **E-Class Battle** such as theirs so suddenly and so quickly. To learn how to overcome your shortcomings as if it was easy to breach, making a breakthrough in a matter of time, seconds, when there's a lot more to go through, yeah, inconceivable would be right choice of word.

. . .

Or maybe, it was neither of them, and the reason for his expertise, the reason why he was so cool about everything that was happening, was, because he has already dealt with such a scenario, many times, therefore there would be no reason for him to struggle.

Question is though... where had he learnt to handle something like this?

* * *

**[Jet Set Radio]**

**"HOME STRETCH COMIN' UP!"**

* * *

Scurrying almost desperately along the last of the rooftops giving it her all to stay as close as she could to him, because the finish line would appear before they knew it.

She is no quitter, but as the revelation came to light she knew that this was a losing **Battle** and that she didn't stand any sort of chance at beating Kaen. That didn't mean she would just let the remainder of the race become obscenely one-sided that it wouldn't have looked like a race anymore, she wouldn't tolerate that.

_'Guess it's over.'_ Jazz thought to herself as she landed on the last building only to see the Trickster forcibly drop his speed to the barest minimum - with incredible leg strength - igniting sparks from the searing friction, hopping over the edge of the building and drop down escaping her sight, now hearing the sounds of the youth's Air Treks scaling down the tall structure. It was like music to her ears.

Clutching the edge she swings herself over and drops down, **wall-riding** quickly, though by that point Kaen was low enough - (shockingly fast she thought which she also thought that her finding it shocking to see him already below halfway was bizarre considering the speed the ebony-haired boy travelled at when they were at top) - dismounted and made one final dash.

As she reached a suitable distance from the ground Jazz jumped off of the building, skidding on the concrete surface to control herself and with a final push the travelled the rest of the distance at top speed, whizzing her way over Nipponbashi Bridge - that ran underneath a railway - and emerged out onto the other side where Kaen waited for her.

* * *

**FINISH**

**WINNER: KAEN**

* * *

"Heh... you, beat me..." Jazz spoke, gasping for breath as her better glided over to her, showing no signs of fatigue, looking as decent as the moment they met, "Alright Mr. Hotshot, name it."

Ah yes, his earning. He had forgotten about that long ago - before that not thinking of anything specific he'd want - he supposed now was as good a time as any to say what he wanted.

. . .

"Nothing."

**(Cue sweat drop)**

Jazz blinked owlishly, not sure if she heard him correctly.

_'Did I hear him right?'_ "'Cuse me?"

Kaen just grinned at her, acting all jovial throughout her confusion expecting such a reaction.

"Nothing. Well, nothing in the means of parts at least. I wasn't really aiming to earn any kinda parts with this race. Just winning it and knowing I enjoyed myself is enough for me, so, yeah, ha-ha-ha."

She didn't know why exactly she was so dumbstruck by his reason but, she was _so_ dumbstruck, she wasn't quite sure how to process this bit of news. All he wanted - mainly - was to have fun. Would she be correct in assuming it was the main_ and only_ priority? Yes. Even if he said it the notion of winning the race seemed to be the last thing on his mind.

Ever since she became a Rider, no matter the scale of the prize, has she ever seen/met a Storm Rider decline an earned AT part. So long as it was salvageable, every part, every piece, rarity aside, was valuable - each with their own set of value - and to deny the chance of obtaining something of unknown worth was... was . . .

_'I don't know whether to call him selfless, or a complete idiot.'_ she chose the former.

"What **Class** are ya by the way?" Kaen asked.

"Huh, oh, mid **E-Class**." she answered, unwrapping the scarf from her neck letting the cold air hit her skin.

"Heh-heh, then this win automatically shifts me up to **E-Class**." smiling with another grin at the dark-skinned girl who felt amused by his vigour.

"Certainly does."

"Let's go." throwing an arm around Jazz's shoulder and pulling her along.

"Huh, where?" she asked catching herself on his open shirt as the jovial boy guided her to their next destination, unsure as to why he was making her follow _'Clearly I don't have a say in the matter.'_

"Grab a bite to eat, starting to get hungry again." on cue his stomach growled.

"You got cash?" Jazz asked, causing the young man to stop abruptly in panic, patting down his pockets - going as far to take off an AT - before heaving a huge sigh of relief knowing he still had money on his person, "Alright then let's go." grabbing him by the shirt to now take the lead herself, Kaen hopping along trying to fit his AT back on his foot, "Wha!" he exclaimed.

She stopped, spun around and pressed her body up against him, looking into his onyx eyes with her endearing maroon ones, giving him a saddened look, "You're not gonna make me pay are ya Kaen?" pouting, and the final move, a blink.

. . .

"*Sigh* Fine." he said, Jazz throwing her arms around chanting a 'thank you' before pulling him again.

"C'mon Hotshot times a-wastin'."

Believe it or not he was gonna pay for the two of them whether she accepted or declined his offer.

_'Hope she doesn't have an appetite like mine.'_ he thought. Laughable... but scary.

* * *

**IFINITUM**

* * *

**[Namba Parks, Osaka]**

Eight bodies scattered around like lifeless corpses just waiting to be packaged in a body bag each, figuratively I assure you. Nevertheless it wouldn't come as a surprise. Although there weren't puddles of blood the scene itself spelled 'beat down' if it was any indication to the event that transpired not long ago.

He had no expectations of this fight - if could even be called a fight - they failed in satisfying his boredom, though not intentional, and therefore this team whoever they were failed to make this, exercise, worth his time. God he was pissed. They gave so much big talk yet their skills were just couldn't back-up their bravado. Wait, rewind, their _'big talk'_ wasn't even remotely big in the slightest, they were just chatting air; nothing. If this was all his competition had to offer then the **Road** ahead didn't look so promising. It would be wrong for him to give up hope on the first go, but if guys like these were representing Storm Riders just a little, then he was not amused.

*Yaaaaa~wn*

He didn't even know what **Class** this team was. Oh well, a fault on his part for not asking, so he just left it at that. Remember to ask the next time he battles and hoping - not finding the point in it though - to get a better work-out.

Feeling a sense of want he decides to scour his way around anywhere, or perhaps just gallivanting aimlessly to pass the time.

* * *

**[Nearby, vantage point]**

Above the area two characters had surveyed the ended skirmish and now watched as the blue-haired Enigma left the intersection leaving the broken bodies behind without a care.

"Reminds me of the day you first came to Japan. Not even a day and you were ganged up on, yet you took care of those guys very quickly." spoke the voice of a female, who said female was none other than **Swallow** a.k.a Simca.

"Guess history has a funny way of repeating itself." spoke the second individual, male, looking upward in thought reminiscing on the past encounter, "Good times... good times."

"So what do you think?"

"What do I think? Ha, what do you expect me to think? It was no contest. The fight was over before it began, or should I say," pointing at one of the floored Riders, "When that guy got downed." said Rider being the first who had gotten himself an instant K.O when attempting to strike the Enigma from behind, "Man that was cold."

"Oh I know that, I meant what are your thoughts on Wolf-kun." Simca clarified, also thinking back to how the bluenette handled his attacker, laughing to herself when he started poking the guy's cheek like a curious child who'd discovered something fascinating.

". . . He's not normal I can tell you that." the male said.

"Obviously, even I could've told you that." Simca replied waving off his remark.

"I think my definition of abnormal is very different from yours Simca."

Said girl looked down to her acquaintance who was squatted on their platform.

The man wore; a black zipper hoody - hood worn up - with zipper pockets on his sides; black gloves; blue jeans; and jet black coloured Air Treks with dark blue lining that was difficult to view. The base goldenrod yellow in colour and the wheels also jet black with a dark blue ring design that again like on the 'boots' were difficult to view.

"What strikes me as odd, or what I don't get, _or_ what I find myself asking is . . ."

"Yeees?" leaning in closer the hooded man.

Crossing his arms and cocking his head a little to the side.

"Why the heck is that guy wearing ATs? Hold up, let me rephrase that, why the heck is someone like _him_ a Storm Rider? Just, doesn't make sense."

"Why do you think that?" Simca asks, inwardly befuddled and equally curious as to her friend's thoughts.

"Wouldn't you like to know." he says in a low voice, a whisper, standing to his full height looking at Simca directly.

Added with his Air Treks he stood around 5'10-ish, without he'd be hitting around 5'9 at best.

Simca stared at him. His face was hidden by his hood, it was like a void that swallowed everything. Not even the surrounding light managed to show anything. But what managed to break through the darkness, were dimly lit lenses, depicted as eyes; quite large and had a bit of a yellow tint.

"Well I'm outta here." he suddenly chirped swing his head away from the pinkette.

"Already."

"Yep, gotta make sure I catch my flight home tomorrow so Imma snooze some till then."

"Well this was a short visit, even shorter than the last one." said Simca watching as she watched him hop on the spot.

"Fear not mademoiselle, for I shall return." giving a mock bow before raising himself up again.

"I'm sure you will." Simca said knowingly, he always did come back at some point.

"The sooner I get back the sooner I can check-in-"

"With your gii~rl-friend."

"-Before she tears me a new, damn queen... HEY!"

"You should invite her sometime." Simca suggested.

"I bet you'd love that wouldn't you." he deadpanned giving her an empty look.

Simca laughed, "I haven't a clue what you mean."

"Suuure. Besides I wanna check out this new kid whose been kickin' it live back in the states." the hooded man added.

"Anyone I might've heard of?"

"Nah, too fresh to be getting recognition down these parts yet."

"Fair enough." she'd find out soon.

"See ya." leaving the pinkette behind as he scaled the surrounding walls high enough before jumping through an opening and disappearing from view.

She wondered to herself; her interest was very annoyed with his exercise, looking melancholic approaching half way through the ordeal and no better afterwards. Maybe, she'd help him out a little?

* * *

**'Kay! Another chapter finished at last, and a long one to - aren't I kind - plus we have a new character entering the story; Jazz from 'Jet Set Radio: Future' (another lost soul I will have to tweak to my liking) along an unknown character who you will have to wait to see again. Can ya take the suspense? Well can ya? Ha-ha, relax yourselves, but yes that is all for now and 'Trick 14' will up and loaded, again, whenever, though most likely starting from the new year. Y'never know.**

**Till then, Keep Trickin!**


	3. Trick 14: Morning Run

**A/N: Apologies for the delay (even though I never promised anything) I hoped to get this chapter posted around the 7th but unfortunately our router has been a royal bitch and we (we being my roommate) needed to order a new one. Steady as she goes considering there are no problems at the moment - so far so good.  
**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. Please enjoy.  
**

**. . . _(Man I'm hungry)_**

* * *

**Trick 14: Morning Run  
**

* * *

**[Dōtonbori, Osaka - 20:45pm]**

"So you've been travelling."

They had taken the remainder of their evening - now late night - to one of the restaurants located in the main street of Dōtonbori, which luckily for our ebony-haired youth the restaurant was upholding a buffet night. Once he and Jazz had checked themselves in and gotten seated at a two-person table, the young man attacked the food court in an instant, loading his dishes with a variety of foods for his enjoyment. And where was Jazz, our dark-skinned beauty, through all this you may wonder... she was right beside Kaen, she to, loading her dishes with a variety of foods to enjoy at her expense.

Now Kaen was no stranger to the appetites of women - and women themselves for that matter - far from it. He had encountered many females who were comfortable with indulging themselves with the wonders of food, and, for those he'd met they'd managed, as well as having no problem with, retaining their well-endowed physique and stay completely healthy. Even the big girls - fat and naturally large - had no trouble at all handling their well-being.

But this took the _ab-so-lute_ _mick_ (not in a bad way) his knowledge of women advancing to a _whole new level_ of understanding. In front of him sitting on the other side of the table, opposite to his row of filled dishes, was another row of filled dishes comparable to his in total amount. And Jazz; cheeky, stunning, beautiful and spunky **(we'll throw in sexy shall we) **Jazz... this young women, was DWARFING THE HELL OUTTA THESE HILLS OF FOOD WITHOUT BREAKING A SWEAT!

_'Metabolism?... It's gotta be the metabolism.'_ he thought. It was the only reasonable explanation he could think of for the girl's large appetite. If this was a regular thing for Jazz, then how was it that she could devour this much food and stay so _fit_. Sure she's physically active **(she's a Rider for crying out loud)** and it is very most likely she did other things to stay in shape but, but... _she's fit_, _'God... she sure can put it away alright.' _fully absorbed in the spectacle before him.

He hadn't so much as touched his food yet.

She wasn't eating piggishly like he would, although still rather fast, but her eating was so, casual. He was stunned... a little turned on?! . . .

"Three years is a long time to be travelling, how did you... get by without... any, financial income," pausing after a finishing another wave of ingesting, "Surely you didn't have enough money to cover the whole duration."

He blinked a few times before breaking free of his, captivation **(let's call it that)**, and started acknowledging what Jazz was saying instead of what she was doing.

"I... I took on a majority of odd jobs whenever there were any available. Sometimes there wouldn't be any for so long that once I was out of money there was nothing left for me to buy food with." he answered, lazily gesturing to the side of his face, "You got a little..." hinting to the girl that she had bits of food around her mouth.

"Hm?!"

"You... never mind." dismissing the gesture, he started eating his food but at a slow pace.

Slowly registering what Kaen was trying to indicate, her face became reddened, "Uh... sorry, heh-heh, got carried away there."

"Ha-ha, nah it's fine really, I'm kinda baffled as to why you're embarrassed. You were really comfortable before I pointed out that you got food around your mouth."

"I don't really get this embarrassed believe me. I only eat like this when I'm comfortable around someone... does it bother you?" she asked, wary of his reply.

"Are ya kidding! It's like our roles are reversed; You being the gluttonous guy and me the fine-etiquette girl. If I had started eating before you I'd be expecting a disapproving look of sorts." Kaen exclaimed heartily, earning a laugh from Jazz as she understood him.

"Well so long as you're fine with my table manners, then I don't need to hold back then." she said offering him a cheeky grin, "But getting back to what you said earlier, with you running out of money, you ended up starving till you could get payment?" this miffed her a little, not sure as to why. She's only known him for a couple of hours, not knowing him at all before then and not even knowing that he existed before that. Yet somehow she didn't like the thought of such an upbeat, friendly, carefree and youth-

**(YOUUU~TH!)**

**("URUSAI!")**

-ful guy starving, "How'd you last for so long?" she asked, feeling that she was somehow getting attached to the boy. Well she did eat like her regular self in front of him because she was comfortable in his presence and their meeting was very pleasant, but she felt that this feeling of closeness was moving too fast.

"Stubbornness, ha-ha, wasn't gonna let starvation bring me down." shovelling a mouthful of food into his mouth, chomping away and swallowing whole, "And I wouldn't call it starving per say, more like fasting. I'd eventually find liable drinking water and I even lived off vegetation at some point for a long time." filling up his stomach with more food again.

"I don't think I could handle living like that. You need to have an incredible tolerance for that lifestyle." Jazz said gravely, taking a small bite from her meal.

"Well it ain't for the faint-hearted. Some people are thrown into a life without having a choice, same as how we don't have a choice as to whether we want to be born or not. There are still folks out there suffering y'know. I've met people who've been struggling their whole lives and still are today. Others not as misfortuned but their lives are harsh all the same."

_'He's right,'_ Jazz thought - No-one lives the same life. There's no such thing as a perfect life, just like there's no such thing as perfect parents; there can be great and good enough, but never perfect. She didn't believe in the word, for it's just a misconception, "Rough life . . ." she said sorrowfully, for as much as people pretend, or try to ignore it the knowledge of those in poverty will always find a way to surface again.

"Don't pity them." Kaen said seriously, not even looking Jazz's way.

"I wasn't-"

"I know, but I'm saying it anyways. The last thing these people need is some false sense of decorum." he intercepted, eating more of his dinner.

". . . Then what do they need, Kaen?" Jazz asked, possible answers hanging on the tip of her tongue, _'Hope, faith, assurance . . .'_

"Fight." was his answer.

"Fight?"

"*Chew* Yeah... fight for their survival, fight for their life. I spent some time with poverty-stricken people and I know I can't comprehend the extent of their suffering fully... but I believe I can relate to them a little. They need to be determined, and believe they can make it through the hardships and do everything they possibly can to overcome the rigorous trials that await them, try and make the very most out of what they have. They can't allow themselves to be swallowed up and driven by strife... all they can do... is live the best they can. That's all, that can be asked of them . . ."

Jazz studied him thoroughly; how downcast he became, and how his eye lids drooped just a tad. How his onyx eyes turned hollow, but showed enough of a glint that represented sadness. The thinning of his lips, his body appearing limp, but with closer inspection you could see the rigidness in his muscles. And that one strand of his ebony wisped hair, that obscured his vision.

_'Kaen . . .'_ she whispered his name in concern, watching as he withdrew himself in a cold state of silence.

. . .

It's one thing to see poverty-stricken people on the news, advertisements and to read about them in the papers and online sources... but to witness it, _really_ experience their lives first-hand and to live it for a while. The kind of effect it must have on a person.

. . .

The things he must've seen and the emotions he felt . . .

. . .

". . . Ara, sorry 'bout that," Kaen said, rubbing the back of his head, his face melancholic, "Got caught up in some old memories, ha-ha-ha-ha." he said apologetically, giving a strained laugh so unlike his usual ones that were filled with so much life and positivity.

"No no, it's okay. It's never easy to think about hurtful memories." said Jazz, remembering a particular memory that had shaken her quite badly, one that she wouldn't be able to erase, "...You're strong."

"Hm?!" stopping himself from eating.

"I said you're strong... to be able to cope with all of it, and stay sane." Jazz spoke, slowly lifting her gaze to look Kaen in the eyes.

He stayed silent and took her words to heart. He befriended many, and would never forget them, he'd make sure of it. It didn't matter if he never saw them again, he would not forget.

_'You don't know the half of it Jazz. This world is fucked up, more than you could imagine..._ - "*Sigh*" - _wonder what he had to endure?'_

. . .

"Aaaargh." throwing his head back whilst fisting his hair.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked, startled by his sudden vocal release.

"We won't be doing ourselves any good if we keep moping around now will we." he stated, reverting back to his cheerful self, a huge grin plastered on his face, "And we have all this food just sitting here, can't waste it now can we." reaching over the table and forking a chicken drumstick on one of Jazz's plates, "Waste not want not."

"Hey!" Jazz exclaimed, retaliating by stealing food out of Kaen's dishes.

The dull mood had lifted, and the laughter of the two friends now spread throughout mixing in with the surrounding sounds of the restaurant.

Everything seemed back to normal.

* * *

**[Some time later - 22:15pm]**

"Thank you again for the meal Kaen." said Jazz stretching out her limbs in a feline fashion.

"No problem Jazz. But I gotta say I never would've expected you to have such an appetite." Kaen replied, skating beside the girl with his hands in his pockets.

"Neither did I honestly." she said.

Wasn't often people saw her eat, and she wasn't ashamed of her eating habits either. She took pride in her appearance but she wasn't overly excessive with how she looked; for instance using all sorts of beauty and skin care products - only the bare minimum was used nothing more - and when it came to her diet, well aside from the her portions at the buffet she tended to be sensible with her meals. But she was a very active girl so to match her activeness Jazz required a lot of food (girls gotta eat).

"So what's the plan from here on out?" Kaen asked.

"Practice, train, make myself better for future challenges." she answered.

"What about now?"

". . . Home . . ." she said quietly.

Kaen looked at Jazz for a moment before whipping out his phone.

"What's your number?"

Jazz looked at him quizzically, "Why?"

"To stay in touch, hang-out whenever, give ya a helping-hand for **Battles**... someone to talk to." the last part said made the girl squint her eyes.

The seconds went by slowly for her, then she gave in and started telling him her number.

"Jazz or Jazmine?"

". . . Jazmine." okay with letting him use her actual name.

. . . . . .

***Brrr!* *Brrr!***

Reaching into her pocket Jazz pulled out her phone, unlocking it to see a new message notification displayed on her screen, opening it seconds after.

**"Kaen ;D"**

"Thanks." she said, saving his number and placing her phone back in her pocket.

The two had stopped their travel, currently designated on a bridge. They stood to one side, leaning against the stone railing and staring out into the scenery of lights that shone in the night.

Kaen placed a hand on Jazz's shoulder, causing her to flinch at his touch. She turned her head and looked at him straight in the eyes. His onyx ones boring right through her maroon, he saw right threw her.

"Am I that transparent?" she said, forcing a smile as she turned away from the teen.

"No, but you do a good job at hiding it." he answered, "Wanna talk about it?"

Turning back to him and looking into his eyes once more. Like back at the restaurant she was comfortable around Kaen; he's likeable, and not afraid to express himself to those he barely knows - this time being herself. He felt warm and welcoming, and although she didn't want to become too trusting of him so early in their new relationship, it didn't matter because she knew she could trust Kaen with her feelings. She didn't know how... she just knew. His eyes told that he would do her no wrong.

"Back at the restaurant, when you shared some of your old memories with me, and seeing how it affected you, well... I starting remembering something that happened in the past." she paused for a brief moment letting the old memories rise, "It's nothing similar to what you experienced, but it involves a close friend of mine."

He nodded in understanding, and proceeded carefully on how to ask her, "Is...?"

"No, he alive and well. Like you he's another person whose too stubborn to die," laughing to herself at the thought of her friends many traits, "I worry about him a lot. He used to live here in Osaka; me, him and another friend of ours, we were always together; inseparable. Whenever one of us would be in a jam, he would always be their to lend a helping-hand. He does so much for us, and doesn't ask for anything in return... idiot, always trying to do everything on his own."

_'Just like _him_.'_ Kaen mused with humor.

"One day, he called us together. We knew something was wrong because prior to that meeting he had been acting strange for over a month. When we questioned him about it he denied anything to be wrong, and although we knew he was lying to us we didn't question him. He may act like a brash idiot but what people don't see is that he has brains, only using it in the thick of a situation. His actions always have a reason when dire situations are involved and him keeping secrets from us had us believing that the problem he's facing was alarming."

. . .

"What happened to him?" Kaen asked.

"He left," she answered, looking up to the Sky, "He wouldn't let us come with him, said that it was for the best if he left and handled whatever it was on his own, and that we shouldn't try to find."

"Have you heard from him since?"

"Yeah, he contacts us whenever he gets the chance, but not very much. We know that he's doing okay, however it doesn't make us relieved to know that he's constantly in danger, being hunted on a daily basis. Which is funny because, we're Storm Riders, we risk our lives all the time."

Something clicked in Kaen's mind. He didn't know how this particular thought sprang up but by a whim, he asked.

"Where is your friend now?"

Jazz brought her face down and looked at him, and then she answered,

"Tokyo."

* * *

**[Next day - Shinjuku, Tokyo - 10:30am]**

At the moment Agito was sitting on the edge of one of the many buildings welcomed to the sight of morning traffic on the main roads. The 'lone' boy just sat up high, and thought to himself. Quite funny isn't it; Wanijima Agito a.k.a Shark, carnal Rider of the **Bloody Road**, was thinking. Never came across as the thinking type. He's as man of action, why think when you can just do, certainly beats wasting time thinking about this and that, risking the probability of not even getting anything useful out of it in the end. Usually the thinking was left up to Akito (be that as it may it doesn't implicate that Agito is dense), he only thought about important things, like for instance right this second, the well-being of a comrade - yes, Wanijima Agito was concerned for the well-being of another human being - and someone he has known for a long time now.

In the beginning he and this individual never really saw eye-to-eye. He wasn't sure how it all began or what the big fuss was all about. In fact when he thought about it there wasn't really anything to fuss over; apart from the respect and acknowledgement they have for the other's skills, and sometimes assisting one another by giving pointers on how to deal with problems and regards to their own abilities, the two would always be competing, constantly trying outdo the other.

Could you call this a healthy rivalry... . . . I, suppose you could call it that. Yes, as to what was already mentioned; they acknowledged and respected the other's abilities, and no because when they were quarrelling amongst themselves things would get extremely out of hand; Agito would attempt to tear him apart and shred the guy to bits while other would go for trying to beat Agito to a bloody mess. But before it ever reached the point of no return their feud was ended before then. Nevertheless most of the time they were on good terms.

Now this person is a very capable individual; rarely needing assistance, eligible to handling the most of a situation, always managing to get the job done, and a highly skilled combatant.

However, due to circumstances this individual, this comrade, this - dare he say it out loud - friend,

*Cringe*

Was left to tarnish, as he was requested by none other than his father, Kaito, to "lay low" for an indefinite length of time before he was called in, and although nothing much could've been done at the time his friend could've done a _whole-fuckin'-lot_ better with who he associated himself with for the time being. Unfortunately, due to when this decision was made, there weren't any potential candidates with whom he could temporarily affiliate himself with. But even knowing that didn't prevent Agito from getting angry when he thought about it, because while he patiently waited, his friend had been practically left with no other choice, but to involve himself with people who're incapable of utilizing his abilities. And Agito knew this for a fact, because when he saw his friend in action again, he saw no major improvement in his skills. Despite suffering from the lack of challenges himself Agito was able to make significant improvements, whereas his friend's growth seemed to freeze.

_**'You know if things were different then he would've left the first chance he got and come back, or even joined another group, like the ones he's familiar with.'**_ said Akito throwing in his few yens worth of opinion.

"Still doesn't mean I'm happy about who he's fucking stuck with." Agito responded with venom in his voice.

_**'Well there's nothing that can be done about it right now Agito. Besides he seems to be on good terms with them from what we saw.'**_

"Which shouldn't go any further." Agito interjected.

_**'I believe so to, but it'd be best if he gained some acceptance with them while keeping a measurable distance at the same time, so that when the time comes for him to disband the attachment will be easier to break, for him at least.'**_

"Tch, I know that," he scowled, lying himself down on the hard surface, "But it doesn't guarantee that when that time comes for him to cut loose that they'll let him off so easily, especially when the truth of who he his comes out. That's why he should get out before they become too trusting of him." Agito surmised, for as much as he'd be much obliged to take them on and make sure they understood just who they were dealing with, he didn't want to deal with the group, in case his friend ended up developing a soft spot for them, "You don't think that'll happen... do ya?" he asked.

_**'It can't be helped. I mean Oyaji said that whichever group he's affiliating himself with, that whatever friendship formed amongst them needed to be under false pretense but convincing enough that he doesn't raise suspicion... if however, by some chance he does grow closer to them, then . . .'**_ leaving the thought unfinished.

Agito glowered, gritting his teeth at what his sibling left unsaid.

"If he chooses to get chummy with them then so be it. But the bastard better not forget who his friends really are and where his loyalties lie. That includes the ones he left behind." the blue-haired youth said heatedly.

_**'He wouldn't forget about us... would he?'**_ Akito mused regrettably, fearing the possibility.

_'He better not.'_ Agito said inwardly, eliciting a growl for the chances.

***Brrr!* *Brrr!***

Groaning out his frustration he digs into his pocket and snags out his phone answering the call.

**Agito:** Yeah?

**Kaito:** _I want you to head down to Ikebukuro. Wait to receive further orders._

**Agito:** Got it.

Ending the call the teen stands up and races off, jumping across the rooftops heading in the direction of his next destination.

_**'What do you thinks going on?'**_ Akito questioned.

_'Not sure but it better be savoring.'_

* * *

**INFINITUM**

* * *

**[Meanwhile - Umeda, Osaka]**

**[Beat's P.O.V]**

Been a while since I was here in Osaka. Barely get any time to come down and chill now that my _priorities_ lie elsewhere. But being gone for so long ain't had no effect on my sense of direction y'know. I still know this place inside-out make no mistake about it. This here's my hood, no way imma forget where I came from.

Man it's feels good to be back; not just in Osaka, but being back in Kansai just makes me happy.

. . .

Wasn't easy to say goodbye... toughest decision I had to make. Left behind some important people to me, but it had to be done. Not a day goes by when I don't think about them, wondering what they're doing and how they are.

Been a few days and no sign of them yet, but I'll definitely see them soon enough. We always meet up when I'm back in the city. Right now though I'm in Umeda going down to see one of my home boyz, who I know will be where he's at this time of day.

His place is away from the main streets, close to bordering some of the back end routes that lead into other areas of the city.

Cutting through a few streets I soon arrived at his joint. The 'Tune Up'; a garage where my boy does his business. He stocks all sorts of AT parts (which this being the same guy I get my regular tune-ups from whenever I need maintenance) but he also deals with vehicles. Mostly bikes but he knows his way around a car or two, y'know, for good measure. Making sure he's knowledgeable on all sorts of machines. The guys been meaning to get a bigger working space, open up a full sized garage.

Now excuse me while I let myself in.

**[P.O.V end]**

Forcing the shutter fully open with one push Beat steps into the garage giving a quick scan around.

Dark blue interlocking tiles were used for the flooring. Dark blue cabinets, metal drawers that stored a variety of tools for the owner, and fitted shelves that were occupied with a number of items. Fluorescent lighting hung across the ceiling running parallel in pairs, eight in total. More tools - hammers, saws, drills etc - were hung on hooks that connected to wall pads that were stationed in the work spaces of the open room. At the far side of the garage were two workbenches - one with a laptop - spaced out from each other (first of the two closest to the center of the room). More appliances were installed such as heaters and plug sockets. And at the entrance from where he came through was a motorbike with a red & black colour scheme, and a helmet with matching colours.

"Where you at man?" Beat called, propping himself against the first workbench.

The sound of a toilet flushing came in response to his call, followed by the sound of water running. A bit later a door in the left corner of the garage opened and the 'Tune Up' owner stepped out.

**Fudō Ryūken (****Ryūken** **Fudō**)  


**Male**

**18**

**5'10**

**69kg**

**February 5th**

Ryūken - a youth with tanned skin and a lean build. His spiked black hair jutted upward around the back whereas towards the front his hair framed his face. His eyes, steel blue, that gave off a natural calm and focused look.

He wore a black vest, with denim blue bootcut jeans and brown work boots.

"Hey, what, damage your ATs again did you?" Ryūken joked in reference to the red-head's tendency of causing serious damage to his Air Treks.

"Nah man still in one piece. I just came down to jam, been practicing the past few days so I thought why not spend my down time with my favourite gear head, and the others when I see them." said Beat, hopping onto the workbench he was resting against.

"If that's the case then you've already missed Clutch."

"Clutch was here? When?" Beat asked raising a brow.

"He stopped by about an hour ago for a quick pit-stop, then left as soon as I was finished." the mechanic informed as he busily worked on his laptop.

"Where was he in a hurry to?"

"Said he found his next opponent and wanted his ATs in top condition before he challenged the Rider. Apparently the person was heading towards Umeda Sky Building." said Ryūken.

"Must've been someone good." Beat said adjusting his headphones, "The only time he makes an effort is when he sees the opponent as worthy competition." he mentioned.

Ryūken stopped his work and walked over to his metal drawers, looking for something inside of the compartment, "This guys the real deal I assure you." he stated knowingly.

Beat gave him a questioning glance, "Really, how so?" he asked.

"Because, his opponent is . . ."

* * *

******(Music: Humming The Bassline [D.S. Remix] - Jet Set Radio Future)**

**[Umeda Sky Building, Osaka]**

Of all the places he felt compelled to go to he wound up coursing up north through the centralized business district of Umeda where his journey took him to the Umeda Sky Building.

Twin forty-story tall towers that joined together at the upper two stories of the structure with bridges and an escalator crossing the wide atrium-like space in the building's center.

It wasn't a conscious decision that he was guided here of all places. He had just followed his instincts willingly and pushed aside all thinking as he didn't have any form of an idea as to where potential opponents would be within the whole region. While he did not know their whereabouts he did know for a fact that when Storm Riders were in the act they never stayed in the same place for very long - staying in a sector perhaps but you'd be spending a good portion of the time just searching for at least one of them.

So now here he was waiting for God knows what. He wasn't meant to go any further that much he knew; the moment he arrived he knew he wasn't meant to go any further. If he chose to then that would've been out of his own curiosity. Curiosity that he held back on.

"Found you."

Turning his body slightly and peering over his broad shoulder Taiga examines the person who stood several feet away from him -

Male, 5'10 (without Air Treks), porcelain skin, green eyes and very distinguishable by his flame-like appearance; flame red hair and a flame red coloured roll neck t-shirt - the katakana for 'HEAT' written vertically on the front that was outlined in orange. The shirt was worn over a blue striped long-sleeved shirt, the sleeves tied down by single red & yellow bands on his wrists. Loose moss green coloured cargo pants with two vertical zips that reached up to the middle of his shins from the hem and large zip pocket on his sides. Looped on his trouser waist was a thick gold chain and lastly blue Air Treks, with a silver base, red wheels and a flame design on the outer side of the 'boots'.

The boy had a casual demeanor with a fiery edge to his character. His style of dress a compliment to that fiery edge of his no doubt, and perhaps that the youth has a fascination for, or maybe an obsession with the natural element.

"You are?" Taiga asked strictly with his naturally serious expression.

"Names Clutch, rude much." the newcomer introduced lazily pointing at Taiga for his unfriendly approach, "Why so serious, do I look delirious?" he joked, in vain as Taiga wasn't humored in the slightest, _'Guys like a rock.'_

"What do you want?" the white-haired youth asked next as he kept a fixed look on the relaxed teen.

"Well here's the thing big guy," pointing sharply at Taiga this time, "I've been looking for some tough competition and you just made number one on my list, so hows about a race."

Since Taiga still awaited the opportunity to have another **F-Class** race this worked in his favor. But if it wasn't for the fact that Clutch was an experienced Rider then Taiga wouldn't have bothered accepting his offer or even facing him for the matter. Albeit to the thought he had to remind himself that just because someone didn't seem _naturally_ strong didn't necessarily mean that they weren't skilled, especially when the person is a Storm Rider.

"Grrr!" he growled - there it was again, the feeling that irked him to no end and made him feel uncomfortable. His Air Treks felt so restricting.

"Fine, lets race." he accepted fully turning towards the fiery youth who nodded in approval.

"Alright." said Clutch skating onto the main road taking the left side, "First one to JR Namba Station gets the prize." patting his leg compartments indicating the prize was on his person.

Taiga took his place on the right side of the road, parted his legs and bent his knees. He arched his back and positioned his arms a little distance from his sides; bent and his hands in clawed.

"Ready."

* * *

**(Music: Funky Radio - B.B. Rights)**

**. . . . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . . . .  
**

**"I'M HIJACKIN' THE AIRWAVES**  
**& TERRORIZING YOU WITH TUNES**  
**COZ WE'RE GONNA TURN THESE STREETS ****INTO ONE BIG DANCE PARTY!**

**JET SET RADIOOOOO!**

**WE'RE COMING TO YOU LIVE YET AGAIN WITH A RACE FOR YOU VIEWERS TO SEE,  
SO FEAST YOUR EYES!  
**

**ON THIS FINE MORNING OUR TWO RIDERS;  
TAIGA AND CLUTCH,  
WILL BE RIDIN' DOWN THE COMMUTED HIGHWAY STRETCH WITH THE COMPANY OF ALL VEHICLES ALIKE!  
**

**BUT THE THING WITH MORNINGS,  
IS THAT FOLKS ALWAYS GOT SOME PLACE TO BE,  
AND THE HIGHWAY IS JUST ANOTHER EXCUSE FOR MORNING JUNKIES TO GET WHERE THEY WANNA GO _FAST!_**

**BUT ALL KINDS OF SHIT CAN HAPPEN YO!**

**WE'RE TALKIN' ROAD RAGE,  
WHIPLASH,  
SPEEDING,  
SWERVING,  
AND THE GOOD OL' CLASSIC CASE,  
OF HEAD-ON COLLISION.**

**JUS' MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET CAUGHT SPEEDING AND GIVEN A TICKET NOW YA HARE!**

**HA-HAAA~**

**NOW LET'S GET DOWN TO THE ACTION!  
SO FASTEN THEM SEAT BELTS AN HOLD ON TIGHT Y'ALL,  
****COZ IT'S GOING TO BE A BUMPY RIDE!"**

* * *

**BATTLE**

**F-CLASS: DASH**

**TAIGA VS CLUTCH**

* * *

**(Music: Slide - Jak X: Combat Racing [Billy Howerdel])**

**.**

**3**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**1**

**.**

**GOOOOO!**

* * *

Taiga and Clutch dashed off heading straight down the main road in joint position sticking to their respective lanes overtaking and cutting passed vehicles quickly to get ahead and reach the designated point as soon as possible, neither giving a care for their obstructions.

Reaching a set of traffic lights they continued to go at their current speed pacing passed vehicles as they began to slow down as the lights turned amber. As the lights turned red the leading vehicles came to a halt and the cars on the adjacent road started to turn onto theirs and others rode straight across.

Together the two youths shot passed the lights and became intercepted by the ongoing vehicles. With the speed they achieved prior they jumped over the cars and sailed over the intersection. Taiga travelled a greater distance than Clutch but the latter was the first to land back on the road and build up his speed again.

The moment Taiga landed Clutch had managed to overtake him but not by much as he was quick to regain most of the speed he'd lost while in the air and was about four seconds behind the fiery youth, working his way over to the left side of the road as another set of traffic lights stationed at a junction was fast approaching.

Speeding up Clutch headed for a car that drove from the right heading straight across to the 'Umeda Exit'. Their paths of joining growing smaller and smaller, till as soon as it looked like they would undoubtedly crash into each other Clutch leaped at the car, riding across it's surface then flipping off with a somersault entering the exit.

Taiga took a steady approach by slowing down his speed momentarily before speeding up on the bend closing in on a vehicle himself. Acting before the drivers could notice him he **Tic Tac'd** off of the vehicle to stay on track instead of trying to gain leverage to push further ahead.

Back on a straight path the youths took advantage of the open spaces by weaving through them as quick as they acted.

The next route was already in sight - 'Hanshin Expressway Loop Line No.1'.

The entry was a very sharp right turn which the two teens weren't too keen on slowing down for. Luckily for them vehicles were indicating to turn right and the chance presented itself.

The boys were close together and targeted the same vehicle as their entry into the expressway - falling into Clutch's slip stream Taiga followed the youth's trail as the red-head jumped at the body of the moving van with Taiga right behind him. Clutch braked his wheels then back-flipped off whereas Taiga simply dove through mid-air.

Taiga landed and strode to the left lane quickly catching sight of Clutch hopping off the roof the car he landed on and rode next to him.

They sped along the left side of the rode as it curved to the left then back to right where they steered into the center; Clutch spinning around the back of a car riding next to it and Taiga **Tic Tac'ing** the car parallel to it landing on the hood of the other then straight away jumping again and grinding on the road barrier to increase his speed.

The road began to bend again to the left at a ninety-degree angle. By the time they arrived Clutch had already passed another car and having enough space he drifted the bend.

"What the heck!" he spoke as instead of dismounting from the barrier Taiga had stayed grinding along it and overtook before he had to jump back onto the road due to a break-off, "Oh no you don't."

Revving up his acceleration Clutch engaged his **Road**; the friction from his wheels creating a stream of smoke also causing small ignitions of fire that came and went, "Time to kick it into high gear and leave this guy down the rear."

With his newfound speed Clutch overtook Taiga and strode down the straight run with his speed gradually rising till it reached it's peak.

* * *

**[Up in the Sky]**

Tailing the youths from up high flew a helicopter -

A full black metallic body, each side with a three green lines that started out straight then moved in the form of a sound wave in sequential order twice before running straight again towards the tail. Pasted on the nose of the helicopter were the initials 'JSR' in graffiti style font coloured yellow with each letter given a green outline. Underneath was a spherical filming camera with a single green line circling it.

The pilot - a grown dark-skinned man with long frizzled dark brown hair that bolted outward and the letter 'K' printed on his forehead. He wore a black and white headset with the speaker positioned in front of his mouth, blue tinted shades with a gold frame and a gold nose ring pierced through his left nostril. A large white short-sleeved hoodie with 'JET SET RADIO' pasted on the front in yellow with a green outline, a gold chain worn around his neck and the last of his accessories consisting of a gold band bracelet on his left wrist, three gold rings - two; left hand index and middle finger and the last on his right pinky. Finally, loose black pants and white & green Adidas shoes.

**"WHAT UUUUP SPORTS FANS!  
YOUR HOST DJ PROFESSOR K IS HERE ON THE SCENE,  
GIVING YOU A BIRDS EYE VIEW OF THE ACTION!**

**RIGHT NOW WE HAVE CLUTCH STRIDING FULL SPEED IN FIRST PLACE DOWN THE EXPRESSWAY!**

**THEN THERE'S THE ROOKIE TAIGA DOWN IN SECOND,  
BUT IT DOESN'T SEEM IT'LL STAY THAT WAY FOR LONG FOLKS,  
COZ THIS BIG BOY IS BURSTING HIS WAY PASS 'EM VEHICLES,  
AND HE'S GETTING FASTER!"  
**

* * *

**(Music: Bird - Jak X: Combat Racing [Billy Howardel])**

**[Highway]**

True to his word the white-haired rookie was indeed getting faster but not in the simple way we would all think. No, Taiga had opted to get faster by other means.

Instead of a striding in a straight line and letting his Air Treks gain more speed like a Rider would regularly do on an open path he chose to resort to kick-offs to build up his speed like an Inline Skater would before gliding, only Taiga didn't let off on the method. He forced his weight down onto the motors to cause rapid acceleration long enough before the suspension would to start to recoil, releasing to pressure all together as he sprang off from the ground; all of them working well enough to propel Taiga further than a standard kick-off would. Plus, this style of **Run** made proved to be very effective when it came to maneuvering around the many vehicles on the long stretch that would occasionally intercept his path.

Continuing to use this method made it appear that Taiga wasn't riding but actually running and the youth was in fact getting much faster. But with such excessive use of his legs it would make sense if Taiga would stop using this method very soon... correct?

***Shrug***

It would still be a while until Taiga caught up to Clutch and completely passed him.

The **Flame Road** is a speed **Road** and the fastest when it comes to sheer speed alone. Flame Riders are able to travel at high speeds and if pushed further instantaneous movement that enables the Rider to disappear from view.

If they can control the speed that is.

**(Lower volume)**

* * *

**[Earlier - Tune Up - Umeda, Osaka]**

"You know senpai?" Beat blurted in response to Ryūken's earlier revelation that he and the white-haired teen were friends.

"Senpai? Wow, that's new." Ryūken said out of mild shock, "You never showed me that kinda respect before." speaking wryly of the fact, however, he was only joking.

"What the hell man!" Beat exclaimed, "You're gonna make a big deal outta this, seriously!? I already see you as a brother dude shouldn't that be enough."

Ryūken laughed, "And I see it's still easy to get my otouto all riled over nothing." he said turning to see the younger teen sulking with his arms crossed, facing elsewhere, "Well, I guess you're not as gullible as you used to be." he added.

"HEY!" he shot back in defence, "I'M NOT, gullible . . ." whispering the final word.

"If you say so Beat." said Ryūken, "And yes, I know Taiga. We've been friends for years."

Friends for years and in all that time he hadn't once seen the big guy. Maybe it was long before he met Ryūken he thought.

"Kay, but yeah, how do you know for sure that Taiga will beat Clutch. I mean I know Taiga is fast, and I mean _bloody fast_. Took me everything I had just to keep up with him. But being a Flame Rider he should have an edge against the big guy... right?"

"The thing with Flame Riders is that the majority of them specialize in instantaneous movement whereas only a select few use the **Flame Road** strictly for combat purposes. Now the only way to achieve such levels of speed is if the Rider has a grasp on the drastic increase in speed." he lectured, "You with me so far?"

"So, even though the wheel spin sometimes looks wild it doesn't necessarily mean that, it's, unstable?"

"Precisely," Ryūken corrected, "While at first glance it appears that the wheels are accelerating carelessly, in theory it's not the case. When used correctly the Rider can achieve high speed and push even further if they're skilled enough. When the wheel spin looks wild it's only the ATs generating heat through high friction. When you accelerate on the spot without moving, that's follows the same principle, just that it's a basic skill that anyone can learn.

Now when a Flame Rider has poor control over their **Road** they won't attain instantaneous movement immediately, just a high boost in speed, weaker versions of the **Road** emitting smoke trails as opposed to the signature flame trails which show how matured the users **Flame Road** is." he finished.

"So you're saying..."

"That Clutch's **Flame Road** is above average at best and Taiga will make full use of that knowledge to win against him." said Ryūken getting back to the work on his laptop.

When he had returned to Osaka the first time from his stay in Tokyo Beat and Clutch had a friendly race. They were still new to Air Treks and the differentials between them and inlines so they wanted to see how they fared against each other with their new experience.

Clutch had won the race by a small margin. What Beat noticed was that whenever Clutch boosted his speed to almost its maximum he would start to lose control of his balance, and Clutch had a very good sense of balance long before they became Storm Riders.

At the very most Clutch had made significant improvements since then but was still not at the level required where he could handle his newfound speed.

. . .

"Ryū."

"Yeah?"

"What would happen if say, a speed-based **Road** was strong, but unstable that the Rider couldn't control the speed. How unstable are we talkin'?" Beat asked.

"If a speed-based **Road** were to be strong but unstable, then the Rider would achieve tremendous levels of speed but the drawback is the ATs would suffer a backlash effect from the possible inertia/uncontrollable discharge in energy that is released."

* * *

******(Music: Steel - Jak X: Combat Racing [Billy Howardel] - full volume)**

**[Present - Highway]**

Clutch remained in the lead even as more vehicles entered the expressway and free space was becoming scarce. He didn't know how far behind Taiga was but he knew the teen was close; he could feel the pressure building more and more as he rode in haste. They were like Cat and Mouse, only the Mouse was sure to be captured.

Knowing that it was wrong to let his idle thoughts get the better of him he felt that the chances of escaping the rookie seemed naught.

_'Beat was always better at handling pressure.'_ he mused, _'Still how the heck did he compete with this guy.'_

Getting a hold of his thoughts the red-head regained his focus, and followed the seemingly endless run. The next route was now in view.

Taking the next exit the road merged onto another expressway where the addition of vehicles was a lot more than former times.

Taiga forced his way through the band of cars continuing to use his new style of **Run**. A car indicated to the right and blocked Taiga off from his chosen spot to move to. He burst off from the ground and cut through a narrow gap between two cars, his sudden appearance causing the driver behind him to hesitate on her choice to speed up and ended up slowing down not wanting to inadvertently hit him.

Next Taiga found himself being boxed in from the right side. He couldn't go left, that was the road barrier, and he couldn't go back of course. So he stopped his kick-offs and returned to regular riding to steady his speed.

Timing the jump he sprang over the car next to him and moved into the middle lane. Landing he pushed off to the side and grabbed onto the open car door window frame next to him using the time he had to build up his speed again.

Noticing a hand gripping his car the driver looks out the window and gives Taiga a perplexed look.

. . .

"Eyes on the road." Taiga scolded to which the man did as he was told and kept his eyes focused on the road.

Once acquiring enough speed Taiga shot off in pursuit of his opponent.

"JA NE." called out the man's daughter in the back seat waving to Taiga, who even waved back.

* * *

**[JSR Helicopter]**

"**STILL LOOKIN' TO BE A TIGHT RACE YO!**

**THE BOYZ ARE NOW MAKING THEIR WAY OFF OF THE HIGHWAY AND BACK ONTO THE STREETS!**

**AND LOOKS LIKE THE TABLES ARE ABOUT TURN!"**

* * *

They were now off the highway and shooting passed cars that were slowing down at the traffic lights up ahead.

They cut along the sidewalk heading diagonally into the next road.

Taiga had long again reverted back to regular riding, conserving his energy for the final push, only a few seconds behind Clutch. Truth be told he could've acted now and overtaken the youth and charged to the finish. But Taiga wasn't seeing clearly.

It happened back towards the start of the expressway. Whilst he was chasing after his target, his target wasn't whom it should've been. Taiga recognized Clutch was a Flame Rider the moment he saw the signs, i.e. the smoke trails. That alone should not have classified him as a Flame Rider as any Rider, regardless of their **Road** was capable of leaving a smoke trail if they willed it. However the small ignitions of fire that the youth left behind confirmed it. That and the fiery youth's flame-like appearance was a dead give away.

He acknowledged that Clutch was fast, yet at some point Taiga started to see someone else as the race progressed. Though Clutch was ahead of him, another was much farther ahead; a person whose speed as of late was on an entirely different level than how it was before.

When Taiga saw Clutch's speed and compared it to the 'illusion' it was without question that the red-head stood no chance at besting him.

_"You're too slow."_

Changing his method again Taiga powered forward with bursts off speed passing his opponent who was struck by explosive outburst of air from his ATs that pushed him back.

* * *

**[JSR Helicopter]**

**"HA-HAAAAA!**

**HE'S DONE IT YO!**

**TAIGA HAS TAKEN THE LEAD!**

**BRING IT ON HOME BIG FELLA!"**

* * *

Clutch was astonished. Taiga just blew passed him so quickly and was leaving him so far behind that he couldn't catch up. However that didn't phase him as much as to what hit him; it felt tough, it felt like he had just been struck by a blast. A blast of air, that exploded.

_"Damnit!"_ he cursed as the effects of the mini explosion made his skin sting and the feeling of his body hitting a wall didn't ease the pain either.

He was now too far behind. The finish was just around the corner and he didn't have enough time to regain his speed.

They both avoided the incoming traffic lights by cutting through the street corner turning right onto the last road.

The station was just up ahead.

"I won't make it." he said.

Right he was, as the Prestige Rookie, Taiga, had arrived at 'JR Namba Station'.

* * *

**FINNISH**

**WINNER: TAIGA**

* * *

**Kinda on and off when working on this chapter. Started off good, then downhill, then up again, then stopped and I was left at a cross road for a while. Partly because of having no internet for a few days. But eventually with a stroke of... whatever, I got back to working and managed to finish, while listening to 'Happy' by Pharrell Williams (official music video and the hour long vids that were filmed at each our of the day). Not sure how that happened but who cares. Now when it comes to explaining things theoretically I am no expert, I am a novice. I mention this because of the _Flame Road_ discussion up top and anything else similar, so if you feel that I may have made some errors, or massive ones, then let me know and I'll try to work on them.**

**Sigh,**

**Well hope this chapter was to your liking (whoever may read it). Please review and I'll 'see' y'all again next time.**

**Keep Trickin' ;D**


End file.
